


Fate Had Other Plans (YandereSim./DDLC Various x OC)

by Bloo_Fir3



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awkward Romance, Crossdressing, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Partners, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloo_Fir3/pseuds/Bloo_Fir3
Summary: How long has it been since I’ve been here? I was only five when I last came home. How much has changed since then? Bailey steps into Akademi for the first time. She’s been waiting years for this day, to finally see her old friends. Are they still the same? Or have they had a change in perspective? Maybe she should try to talk to them.Yes, I'm posting this on other sites; Wattpad and Quotev.
Relationships: Akane Toriyasu/Original Character(s), Amai Odayaka/Original Character(s), Asu Rito/Original Character(s), Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Hana Daidaiyama/Original Character(s), Hanako Yamada/Original Character(s), Kizana Sunobu/Original Character(s), Kokoro Momoiro/Original Character(s), Kuroko Kamenaga/Original Character(s), Megami Saikou/Original Character(s), Mida Rana/Original Character(s), Miyuji Shan/Original Character(s), Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Original Character(s), Muja Kina/Original Character(s), Musume Ronshaku/Original Character(s), Oka Ruto/Original Character(s), Osana Najimi/Original Character(s), Osoro Shidesu/Original Character(s), Shiromi Torayoshi/Original Character(s), Taeko Yamada/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. (0) What I've Learned

_“Rising Star Quiver Going on Break to Continue Education!”_

_“CEO’s Granddaughter Releases One Last Album Before School!”_

_“Okami Productions Found at Saikou Corps HQ”_

Bailey Barkington rolled her golden eyes and snickered at the ridiculous articles. Luckily for her, her grandfather never released her name, thinking it was best and fair for applying to high school. It was a strange thing for the foreigner but it was something she’ll soon grow to. Unlike the covers of the magazine, she was short. She’d wear elevator boots to give that extra showy appearance. Her lean build was covered in baggy clothes and she even had a red beanie over her black messy locks. It would brush against her shoulders whenever she looked up. As she got older, she’d start dressing more masculine. Toned body, messy shortish hair, and a flat chest. Bailey felt comfortable with herself at this point.

At the moment, she was waiting at a convenience store, somewhere the paparazzi wouldn’t find her at. It was a quiet evening. Much more peaceful than downtown. Her canine ears twitched at the sound of a black car parking in front of her. She looked up from her to see the window roll down.

“Is this where you’ve been hiding? Let’s get going.”

The door was opened by a tall and lengthy man. His light blue was gelled back and his red eyes were framed by a pair of thin glasses. He had a suit and black chauffeur hat on. Bailey sat in the back. 

The car started moving and she kept reading the title of articles and comments from her videos. She didn’t blame them for making it sound dramatic. After all, money is what they were really after. Just like Mr. Val, money is what shows someone’s true nature. He was only human after all. Unlike her, a hybrid of a werewolf and a human. There were names that humanity has given her and her siblings. But it felt numb coming from a stranger.

Bailey looked down once again. Her golden eyes reflecting the light off her phone. She put it another line under her notes app. There were a total of ten, now eleven as she typed out the last line.

_1\. Everyone is out for something_

_2\. Good-looking people have the upper-hand_

_3\. Revenge is for the petty_

_4\. Some things aren’t worth fighting for_

_5\. Keep expectations low_

_6\. Have the courage to break-up if needed_

_7\. Nothing is free when it comes to emotions_

_8\. You can’t have everything you want_

_9\. Sometimes it’s better to put yourself first_

_10\. The hard truth is better_

_11\. Greed is a quality in everyone_

____________

_A/N:_ Yes, this is only a prologue. Not all chapters will be this short. A few other notes, there is only a slight fantasy in this. If you’ve ever watch Little Witch Academia, it would make sense with how modern and fantasy magic works. I took that concept and put my own spin on it. I hope to update this weekly/biweekly. Third, this takes place after Ayano confesses to Taro peacefully with no kills. They are now a couple in the book and are together. This is also w|w, or yuri/gxg, or in other words, they’re lesbians. And to clarify, Bailey has the appearance of a man, however is biologically a girl. I believe that’s it for now. Have a wonderful day/night/evening!

 _A/N2:_ I'm posting this on three different platforms, Wattpad, Quotev, and now AO3, so don't worry if you see it multiple times.


	2. (1) Cutting Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After updating her channel, Bailey meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue in this is in English, in the beginning, since this is supposed to be a day before the school year starts.

Bailey was still setting up her room. Though the boxes around her were empty, they were cluttered and blocked out the window. She heard her cat climb into one of the empty boxes as she hung up her clothes. The clumsy thud of the heavy feline followed by a low meow made her chuckle. Luckily this house was custom built and everyone had their own rooms. Not to mention the attic and basement. She got her tripod ready on her desk before fixing up her messy black hair and signature red-checkered scarf. Her golden eyes looked up from the desk and her hair was tied back. Bailey cleared her throat before making a quick clip. The only thing different was that her tail and ears were tucked away. She pressed the camera on and cleared her throat.

“Okay, we just got the new house, and me and the siblings are getting their stuff ready. I should be posting my next song in like two hours after it finished loading! Again, going on a break with any music stuff for ‘bout a couple weeks.” A mew was heard from underneath her desk and she picked up the hefty cat. “Catsanova, wanna say somethin’?” He looked at where the hybrid was pointing before meowing again. “Nova and Cowboy are getting used to the changes and are actually getting along great. Anyway, if anything does pop up, I’ll be sure to film and talk about it! Peace out for now!”

She turned off the camera and cuddled her cat a bit more. “You doin’ okay, boy? Let’s go check on the others.”

Bailey got up from her chair and left her room. She immediately smelled her younger brother's cooking, going downstairs to check it out. Phillip was there at the stove with some beef.

“Where are the others?” She sat at the table and went on her phone. “I thought they were still unpacking.”

He looked up with a nod. The lighting of the ceiling lamp reflected his different colored eyes; one yellow, like Bailey's, and the other a light blue shade. Just like his sister, he had black hair, only his wasn’t as much of a mess and his bangs were clipped back by a hair clip.

Phillip replied, “They did, but they wanted to get some other stuff. Storm is off in town, Thunder is getting some school supplies with Syrup, and Arch is getting us registered at the school. Maybe you can meet the neighbors with me. I managed to bake them some things! Here, let me put your food out then let’s get going!”

Somehow, the cheery boy got his sister out of the house after much ‘convincing.’ Convincing as in a bonk on the head and a rough nagging on impressions. The golden-eyed girl growled as she was forcibly dragged to the house next door. The sun bothered her eyes, being too bright. Phillip knocked on the door and waited for the owner to answer. Bailey didn’t pay attention to the person and was on her phone. It sounded like a young girl. Taller than her, and judging by the glow, a white dress. The hybrid wasn’t gonna say anything, that was until her younger brother smacked her head and she whined.

She looked up, even though the girl probably couldn’t see her eyes thanks to the messy bangs. Bailey took a moment to know what she was gonna say, “I’m Bailey Barkington. I’m Phillip’s sister.”

“B-Bailey?”

She nodded once again. “Yeah. Something wrong with it? My folks and I just moved here from some other place.”

The other girl couldn’t help but note Bailey’s accent. Definitely not used to speaking Japanese anymore. “Would you mind moving your bangs? I want a better look of your face please.”

Bailey looked at Phillip for approval before doing so. He nodded. The moment she did that, the world was so much brighter and clear. She got a better view of the neighbor. She was pretty young, most likely Bailey’s age, and had a bit of a mature aura around her. Light green eyes and matching light brown hair. It actually was a mix of auburn and some other light color but it was tied back by a white ribbon.

“Oh! I-It’s really you! I was beginning to lose hope!”

Phillip looked up at his sister with a confused look. “You know my sister?”

“We did! Back when she came here yearly! Goldie!” The girl has a bright smile on her face as she stared at Bailey’s, now viewable, face. “It’s me, Monika! You lived in a summer house next to me once!”

As soon as the name left her mouth, Bailey turned all shades of red as her eyes widened. How could she possibly forget? “Ah. Ah! Ah! Shit! No fucking way.”

Her younger brother stared curiously at the two. Bailey put her hands and squished Monika’s face before grinning. “That’s awesome! I can’t believe you’re here!”

“You moved in next door! What do you mean that you can’t believe it?! We have to talk now! You disappeared so suddenly and never visited again!”

The hybrid sighed. “Maybe if we go to the same school, we can talk at lunch. You go to Akademi?”

Monika immediately nodded with an excited smile. “Yeah! I do! Wow! This is amazing! There’s so much I wanna say...”

Bailey shrugged and turned back to go home. “Say ‘em tomorrow, Ika. B-“

Phillip smacked her on the head again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

A tight scowled formed on his face as he growled, “No. You are gonna stay here and have a full talk with this nice girl!”

Monika awkwardly laughed. “Y-You don’t need to do that! If Bailey wants to go back, then let her. Besides, I’ve got a few things I need to do anyway. Oh! And thanks for the cookies! See you tomorrow!”

Phillip glared at his sister and she stuck her tongue at him, before teleporting out of his grip and into the house. She took her plate of food before going back upstairs. She slid her headphones on and got back to fixing her room. Catsanova purred as he settled in Bailey’s bed.

“I didn’t think I’d see Ika, Catsanova.” She was folding clothes next to him. “It’s not like I’m disappointed, in fact, the opposite. But if I’m being honest, I’m not the same as I was when I was four.” The feline squeaked as he gazed up at her. “Well, for one, I’ve technically already graduated, in the states at least, and it’s kinda weird for me to be in school again. Not only that,” she sighed and stared down at the chubby cat, “she’s... pretty. God, I hate how gay I am at times.”

“Yeah, sometimes I wonder if you’re gay and not bi.”

Bailey jumped at the sudden low voice. She looked at the door and saw her older brother, Thunder. He had the same black hair and his younger brother's lightning blue eyes. However, he was much more built than his siblings, standing a good couple feet over his sister. Another striking feature of his were his freckles, which branched over the bridge of his nose.

“Shh! When did you even get in...”

“Just earlier, Philly said you met the next-door neighbor.” He had a smirk that she knew all too well. “Her name is Monika. Now, where have I heard that name before?”

“Get the fuck outta my room! Here!” She threw an empty plate at him, which was from the dinner she had. He caught with ease before leaving it on the desk. “Give it to whoever’s doing the dishes. Sheesh... I can never get an hour to myself with you.”

Being the stupid brother he was, Thunder sat on the floor to look up at Bailey. “Yo. Spill. Give me the beans.”

She grumbled before shoving his head off her bed. “Me and Phil went next door to give her some cookies. She recognized my name and asked to see my eyes, so then she knew it was me and... yeah... b-but we only just saw each other! That’s it! Nothing happened. And I just happen to think she’s really... really pretty.”

“Ah! Puppy love. You've always been the helpless romantic.”

“Ugh! Don’t say that. It’s weird.” Even though she was cringing, she was giggling at her brother's antics.

Thunder pouted. “Oi! Why do you think you’ve had so many admirers in the last school?! Because you’re Bailey Barkington! And nobody can change that!”

He booped her nose before getting up and leaving. “Archi picked up the uniforms. Come down and get it later! Oh and,” he poked his head in, “try not to be too gay!”

Bailey groaned as he said that. Thunder may be straight, but he loved to mess around with his siblings and their attractions. Especially with her gay panic. Almost every time a nice looking girl was in their lines of sight, Thunder would ask her something about it. The hybrid tried to finish her room, at least enough to move around before going through the normal routine. Every once in a while, her mind went to the girl next door. It’s been years since she was a kid playing baseball in the yard with the girl. Or making up stories about the clouds they saw in the sky. Were any of the other kids she knew back then the same? Bailey decided to go to sleep early, staying on her phone for a couple of hours before actually falling asleep.

What she didn’t know, was that the girl she was thinking about was wondering the same. Monika was tossing and turning in her bed, messing up the sheets with each move. She was clinging to an old stuffed wolf toy. A gift that Bailey left before she left. “You look different, Bailey...” Still short in height and the same messy hair. The only thing that’s changed was the length. It went down to her shoulders and was naturally untamed. Bailey had it cover her face so it took a while for Monika to recognize her. However, her eyes, Bailey’s golden eyes are what really struck the girl. They had nothing in them. No emotion but not completely emotionless, not bright like their summer days. It was like she was hiding something behind them.

But just what was it exactly?

~~~~~~~

_As a little kid, Bailey expressed puppy behavior due to her werewolf genes. Though it was normal, Japan wasn't the most accepting of hybrids. That's where Monika came in. Since her parents were usually busy at the office, they often left their daughter with the Barkington, being the only few who didn't mind hybrids. This was only during the summer as Bailey's father worked in America during the rest of the season._

_It didn't help that her mother's side disapproved of her husband. Mr. Val cut her out of the will, and that's where Okami Productions came in. They didn't care that she was someone from a rival company, they were happy that their son was happy. In fact, it was a tradition for the Barkingtons to have a forbidden romance. And Bailey would read that almost every summer night. It was a clear summer day and the two girls were swaying in a hammock._

_"But, Goldie! You tell me that story all the time!” the little girl whined with a pout. “Let’s talk about a different story!”_

_Bailey sulked before going along with her friend's wishes. “Okayyyy! Let’s just stare at the clouds instead, Ika!” She pointed up and drew an outline with her little finger. “Look! There’s a dragon!”_

_“A dragon?”_

_She nodded and tried to point. “See! The eyes and the snout!”_

_And little Bailey told the story about a dragon until the sun started to set. Her dad came home with a tired groan as he shut the door. The little hybrid and her brothers ran to him as soon as he sat down. He grunted each time they landed on him, but he had a giant grin as his kids greeted him. Bailey clung to her dad’s tail. She was pulled off with only one of his hands._

_“Now is that a way to treat your father? Hah!”_

_The little girl made a barking noise but then she saw Monika get a treat. She pointed to what was in her friend's hand and made a yap noise._ _Raoul looked to where she pointed as he pulled two of his sons apart before they fought._

_“You can’t have that, Goldie.”_

_“But why? If Ika can have it, then I can too!”_

_Her mother sat down across from them. Monika sat next to her._

_“Because human food is different for you,” she lectured. “And if you eat something bad for you, we won’t know because you’re half-werewolf.”_

_At that time, she didn’t understand just yet. A couple of days later, Bailey was play-fighting with her twin brother. She held a wooden sword while Storm held a bat. The two were a spitting image of each other. The only thing to tell them apart were their hair lengths. Monika was coloring a book under the shade on the porch. She hummed as she drew. The twins kept whacking each other with the hand-made weapons. They were minding their own business until Storm hit his sister’s hand, making her whimper and throw it up. The wooden sword scratched Monika on the hand and she started to cry._

_“Ow! Goldie! Your sword scratched me!”_

_As the little brunette teared up, the twins brought her in. Bailey was whimpering as she kept apologizing. Her floppy ears and tail showed how frightened she was at her injured friend. Their mother instantly scolded them._

_“You two need to be more careful whenever there’s another human!” Pandora lectured. “Humans are more sensitive to cuts than you pups!”_

_And that was the first time she truly learned their differences._


	3. Side Piece 1(Hanahaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had some free time and decided to write a Hanahaki disease thing. Minor spoiler warning for backstory things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of free time and got inspired by a certain prompt called 'Hanahaki Disease.' If you don't know what that is, it's a fictional disease where a person coughs up flowers from unrequited love. Though it can get worse over time, it can kill the victim if left untreated. To cure it, you'll have to get it surgically removed, with the cost of never loving again, or have your crush return your feelings. That being said, there is slight gore as blood is common in this type of thing. I should also say that this isn't canon to the main story plot, it's just something that popped into my mind.

A breezy summer day and a good book, Bailey took in the warm air with a content sigh. It was lunchtime at Akademi and she was reading on the rooftop. And that's how it started. It took her by surprise. There was no hint. She was getting lost in her book when she suddenly coughed. It was small, like a little hiccup. Then another, followed by a coughing fit. It was like something was choking her from the inside. She hunched over on the ground, dropping her book and losing her page. The hacky wheezes were getting more urgent as she frantically tried to get air back. Her throat was finally free when dozen of golden petals plopped to the ground. There was mostly spit but there were a few droplets of blood. There were a few tears in her eyes so she used one of her sleeves to clean it and the other to wipe off the excess saliva.

The hybrid knew exactly what this was. This was the second time she contracted the disease. It was a miracle that she survived the first time. How was she going to live with it this time?

Bailey had this before, back when she had her first girlfriend. She managed to move on with her feelings before it even got worse. But that was incredibly rare for that to happen. She wobbled to get back up and got her book. It was time for class.

Nothing happened in the next few days. No coughing fits or petals so she thought it was something from her last relationship and her body was pushing it out of its system. At the moment, she was at home and she decided to text _her_. Bailey felt her heart go fuzzy with each message back. She really enjoyed her company, much more than most people. It was a bit worrying how much she's opened up to _her_. What if something happened and everything was put at a halt? Maybe _she_ found someone else and they'd caught off ties... That's when it clicked, and she felt her throat get clogged by flora. A few petals came out when she huffed what little air she had but then the possessive flowers decided to steal even more space from her lungs. Her mouth started to taste salty as some of the tears ran from her eyes. Bailey shook as she used her fingers to pull out whatever was in her mouth.

Her phone buzzed with unread messages. Then with missed calls as she was trying to rid her throat of the petals. She finally stopped after ten minutes. Her eyes were still edged with tears and the flowers were much more flower petals than last time. There were even some leaves and broken stems. But the one thing that stuck to her was the flower head. A sunflower on the ground with only a few petals on it, which were tainted with blood. Bailey wiped her hand on her pants and went to her phone to reassure _her_. After telling her crush that she had to go, she took the time to clean up. This is the first time she managed to cough out a full flower. There was only one way to stop this, but she couldn't accept that just yet. The bittersweet feeling of love and its possibilities, she just couldn't let it go just yet, not when she found someone who made her happy. The hybrid went to the trashcan to throw away the petals before going to bed.

It was a new school day. Perhaps the best way to get rid of this disease was to put distance. So she did just that. It wasn't questionable either as some days she liked her solitude. Yet, when she sees _her_ laughing and joking with someone else, Bailey could feel her flower petals stealing her oxygen. She went in the opposite direction to get to the bathroom. She started to lean weakly against the sink. Her harsh hacks were the only sounds being emitted. Instead of the usual handful of petals, this time broken stems and sunflower heads came from her throat. Its sunshine color was almost a mockery of the torture Bailey was going through at the moment. There was much more blood than last time. The metallic taste stung her tastebuds. She knew she can only have a few of these before she had to make a decision. However that fluttery feeling of the off-chance that she might have a chance or the possibility that she can give and receive love.

What if she wasn't ready to confront this unrequited pining?


	4. (2) Soothing Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more introductions and Bailey going through her first day with her brothers.

Bailey threw away her apple core as she closed the door behind her. It was about 6:30 in the morning and she needed to get there early for her schedule. Unlike her twin brother, she was getting there extra early. Thunder and Phillip followed her out. All three of them were wearing the same school uniform. Thunder was the only one who didn’t wear the black jacket and Bailey had special permission to wear the male uniform. And of course, she had her red scarf covering her neck.

Thunder blew a raspberry as he poked his sister’s head. “Look, it’s a nerd!”

She slapped his hand away. “I lost my contacts! Is that a problem?”

“Okay, but what about your hair?” He ruffled her hair as they walked. “Couldn’t you at least fix that? Or are you trying to grow a mullet?”

Phillip slapped both of their heads. “Ay! Both of you, grow up! I can’t believe that you two are the ‘responsible ones.’” He pointed down the road, which led up the hill and past their house. “We’ve got a walk coming up and I don’t wanna hear you two arguing!”

Bailey and Thunder were the only ones with tails and wolf ears, but both of them made a face behind Phillip’s back. They continued to walk in silence. While the girl had white canine features, Thunder’s were black and blue. Bailey’s ears twitched when she heard the faint sounds of someone jogging. She moved out of the way to let them by, but they seemed to have slowed down once they were approaching the three.

“Hey! Are you three new students? You’re wearing Akademi’s uniform." The light voice was rough but energetic and feminine. She was toned and her skin was sun-kissed tan, matching her sunny blonde hair. Her sky blue eyes were filled with such bright energy.

Thunder nodded. His dorky grin matched the girl's cheerful smile. "Yeah! We're just getting there early for our schedule! The name's Thunder Barkington! This is Phillip and Bailey, my younger siblings."

The blonde girl's grin broadened, if possible. "I should've known! Man, it's been so long! But I knew you'd come back eventually!"

Phillip eyed her before realizing who she was. "Oh! Asu Rito! The athlete kid! We'd hang out with you at the park when we were kids!"

The three of them were all happily chatting and catching up. Bailey was the only one walking straight ahead but she had her headphones on to drown out any other sounds. It wasn't that she didn't like Asu, she just didn't feel like socializing in the morning. She was so caught up in her tunes, she didn't feel that the sports girl was staring at her. Asu poked Phillip's shoulder. 

"What's up with Bailey?" She was a bit worried that her old friend was anti-social. "She didn't seem too happy that I showed up." 

"Eh. That's just her." He tried his best to reassure her. "Goldie isn't the most talkative in the morning. Plus, she's pretty disappointed that we had to leave the last school. She had some great friends there. But hey, Storm's here! You can probably catch him in your class."

Asu nodded to his answer but was still worried about Bailey's reclusiveness. She made it her personal mission to get her to open up. The hybrid checked the time on her phone by the time they entered the school gates. It was only 6:40. She scoffed at being too early.

'Should've slept in...' She switched her shoes next to her brother. Thunder and Phillip parted ways from the other two. Bailey pulled off one of her earbuds and looked around. "School isn't so big as the last one. You came here yesterday right?"

"No, that was Archi. Maple and I went to get supplies." Thunder pointed down the fall. "Counselor's office is this way though. He told me."

Bailey read the signs as they wandered. "What did you guys even talk about? I wasn't paying attention."

Thunder and Phillip shared a sly smile. "Nothing important!" What freaked her out was that they said it at the same time.

"As if I'd believe that!" she barked. "It can't be good if you both answer like that."

The elder brother only hummed as he walked by. "Don't worry about it, Perrita!"

"Don't pull the Spanish card on me! Now I know it's bad." She scoffed as she slid the door open to the counselor's office. She was surprised at how spacious it was, looking at the shelves filled with files and admiring the sofa. The lady at the desk looked up from her laptop immediately.

"Ah. You're early." She pushed it aside and gestured for them to come closer. Bailey closed the door and did so. "So, you three are the new transfers. Wasn't there a fourth one?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, Storm. He slept in and we wanted to leave early."

"Storm is the girl?"

Phillip shook his head. "Ah, no. Bailey is. This one. But she prefers to wear the guy's uniform."

She eyed each of the three, carefully, as if she was trying to pierce them. She sighed before adjusting her glasses. "I am not sure if you know this, but I hope you understand if there are any issues about you attending Akademi."

"The fact that the headmaster doesn't allow hybrids or spellcasting in this place till now?" Bailey hissed.

She nodded. "Exactly. Before we continue, I suggest taking a seat as this is quite a long story. Ah, I've completely forgotten to introduce myself." She sat up straight and the three were on the sofa. "My name is Genka Kunahito, and as obvious as it is, I am the guidance counselor of Akademi High. There was an incident sometime in the 80s involving several werewolf students. Let's just say that they've... rebelled against the faculty. Getting to the point, there are six rules you four will need to follow. Especially you two," she eyed Bailey and Thunder, "giving away your lycanthropy will possibly alert the students and faculty. The headmaster only allowed werewolves of lower ranks but has never publically stated it until recently. Now the first rule; no fighting with anyone, aside from yourselves. I've done my research and even went to great lengths to ask werewolf-hybrids about this, and no fighting with humans. That includes the Martial Arts Club. The second rule is..."

Bailey and her brothers left the office. She yawned as she slid the door open. "Fucking six rules my ass," she grumbled. Her ears went down, clearly annoyed. "It's common sense rules. Why even lecture us about 'em?"

Thunder patted her back. He sympathized with his sister but wasn't as expressive as she was. "She's just doing her job, Gold. Besides, she let us out before class. We got time to relax before class. Rito said that she was gonna be in the gym, so I'm heading there."

Phillip nodded. "Archi mentioned that he saw a cooking club. I'm gonna see if I can join! What about you, Goldie?"

She shrugged and put on her earbuds again. "I'm gonna look for a ditch to die in! Later, dude."

Bailey already put on her other earbud before they can say anything. She climbed up the stairs, her ears and tail bounced with every step up. Students were all doing their own thing. Every time she raised her head up, she could see them pointing at her, assuming she wasn't paying attention. If only she could go back to her old school. Or even attend the school that her friends were at. She got to classroom 2-1 and saw how neat the desks were. Each one was in a perfect row. The morning sun glistened off them. There was one in the back next to the window. She went up to it and brushed her finger against it. It was dusty and the wood on it was scratched up. She sat there anyway and leaned her head on her hand. 

'Next to the window,' she thought, 'like a manga character. And in front of the closet in case I wanna hide again.'

Mindlessly watching the outside world, her tail swished to the rhythm of whatever song was stuck in her head. She stayed there for about a few minutes before rudely getting disturbed. Bailey's nose stung at the smell of a daisy perfume and her lungs filled with the strong scent. The girl in front of her reeked of it. She covered her nose, trying to make it casual as she looked up. Bleached yellow hair with fringes that were dyed dark pink. It was tied up high and her jacket was tied around her waist.

"Yeah? Need somethin'?" Bailey made her voice low to hopefully intimidate her but her accent was a bit off.

"Uh, yeah. Who the heck are you?” she spat. An annoyed look on her spray-tanned face.

Bailey looked around. Though it looked like everyone was on their phone, she knew that they were watching. “A new student. Why?”

“No reason. Where from?”

Before she could answer, the teacher walked in. The girl went back to her seat and everyone put their phones away, even Bailey. She stared at her desk, reciting her introduction in her mind.

“We now have one of our first hybrid students. Would you like to introduce yourself?”

She got up. “Not really but I’ll do what I can do. So, the name’s Bailey Barkington. I’m one of the four werewolf-hybrid students attending this place. And that’s it.” 

She sat back down once the teacher nodded. She didn’t notice a few stares. Or it was more like she chose to ignore them. The lesson began and the hybrid zoned out, almost sleeping with her eyes open. Looking out the window, she counted the birds that passed by. She wondered what her friends were doing now. Though she missed them dearly, Bailey wanted a new start, a place to make new memories.

The bell rang for lunch and she was woken up by someone clearing their throat. “E-Excuse me?”

Bailey looked up once again. “Ah right. It’s lunch. What is it? Need somethin'?”

“Sorry to bother you! I can’t help but approach you. I recognized you from outside the classroom and-“

“Get to the point please.” Bailey leered at the student in front of her. She had light brown hair, which reminded Bailey of Monika, but it was short and wavy and had a light green bandana over it. Her eyes were mint green but it looked like she lacked sleep with those light grey spots under them. She was a bit surprised by the hybrid's harsh response. Did she do something wrong?

“R-Right! I’m Amai Odayaka! Your brother is in my class, and I wanted to invite you to lunch since he forgot his! I normally cook during this time and I don’t mind making something for you as well,” she said. Her voice was soft and sheepish.

Bailey sighed. She felt a little guilty for intimidating the girl. ‘This must be one of the chicks from my childhood, but I hardly remember her. I’d better put it down easy on her.’

“Thanks for the invite, but I’m good.” She tried her best to smile but ended up making Amai flinch back. “I kinda wanna relax before making friends, you know?”

“Of course! Come visit the cooking club anytime! My door is always open.”

Amai left when Bailey nodded, making sure to close the door to the classroom. Now that she was alone, the hybrid relaxed. It was lunchtime, but she wasn’t very hungry for anything. She was going through her group chat with nothing else to do.

Quivering_F3ather: mannn this new school sucks

Quilz: Dude, you’ve only been there for like a few hrs, wdym???

Spitfire_360: Dawww, Lil G misses us uwu

Quivering_F3ather: go fuck urself Kai

Quivering_F3ather: but srsly, i wanna go back to the magic school ;-;

Heartdrum: You’ll get used to it. Plus, wasn’t it ur choice to move???

Quivering_F3ather: cuz i wanted to stick with my siblings and the old place gave me weird vibes

“Who are you texting?” Bailey flinched at the voice and her phone dropped. She barely caught it in her hand and looked to whoever asked her.

She relaxed after seeing Monika. “Oh shit. It’s just you, Ika.” The hybrid put her phone on mute after messaging her group that she had to go. “Just some friends from out of school. What’s up?”

Monika sat at the desk across from Bailey, flipping the chair around to face her friend. She unpacked her lunch and began eating her bento. “Nothing really. Storm told me that you might've been here so I decided to see if you stayed behind.”

The other girl only chuckled. “Of course he did. Honestly, even when I try not to have friends, Storm will find a way. Oh, I said that we can catch up yesterday didn't I. Whatcha wanna talk about?”

“Well, now that I got to you, I can invite you to my club! It's the literature club.”

She tilted her head. “Wait hold on. Club? Did Storm tell you to invite me?”

“Er... kinda? You kinda need to join a club if you want to make friends... Plus, I was also hoping you’d join. Otherwise, we’d only be talking at lunch.”

“Sorry, Ika. Socializing isn’t my thing.” Bailey went back to her phone. “How have you been though? I mean, it’s been like fifteen years, there’s gotta be somethin’ interesting.”

Monika shyly laughed. “Other than my parents being absent? Nothing special. But I’ve been learning the piano! I’ve only started recently but my friends have been telling me I’m getting better.”

The hybrid perked up at the mention of an instrument. “Really now? Perhaps I can teach you. One of my uncles taught me piano.”

“That’d be nice! We can make a duet! But that’s enough about me.” She stared at Bailey with some sort of trance look. It seemed to get her a bit bothered. “What’s been happening with you?”

She scratched the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact by staring out the window instead. “I-I’ve... Well, maybe starting from the beginning would be good. The reason why I stopped coming over was ‘cause my parents died. Too bad I couldn’t write that to you.”

“Oh! I’m sorry for your loss.” Monika was about to put her hand on Bailey’s but the other pulled back.

“Yeah! It’s fine. I don’t need sympathy. After they died, I’ve had to move around with relative. I've gotten over it and now I live with my grandad and siblings.” She sighed and got up. It was getting awkward so maybe it was best to leave. She wanted to look around a little before the end of the day. “I’m gonna walk around. See you around, Ika.” The slight frown on her lips let the hybrid know what she was doing was bad, but Bailey slid the door open anyway. Several students fell forward with a thud. Two with pink hair, one with purple, and a boy with brown hair. They looked up at her with a bit of fear, most likely afraid of what they'd to them.

She didn’t bother looking at them, definitely surprising them. “You’ve got company, Ika. See you around.”

Once again, she had her earbuds in and started walking around, reading the signs to each room. She was ignoring the students that were sitting outside of their clubrooms. Bailey got to the center of the school and sighed. The fountain was awfully pretty with the four cherry blossom trees around. It wasn’t like she was trying to distance herself from Monika. It was just a bit of an instinct to leave whenever there was nothing to talk about. With no one around, she sat underneath one of the cherry blossom trees. She took in a deep breath then put her fists together and closed her eyes. Bailey made sure to take out her earbuds before listening to the fountain and the wind. Unlike music that had a rhythm, the sounds of nature were something else. It soothed the souls in a strange way that music didn’t.

The second-year sighed in content before closing her eyes to slowly blink. As she relaxed in the lazy shade, her ear perked up as someone approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand scene! Another chapter well-done! Slowly but surely everyone will get their introduction through! Nothing to say other than I hope you enjoyed reading! Until next chapter!


	5. (3) It's Always the Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact; Werewolf tails are sensitive. Before you do anything behind you, tuck your tail in.

Bailey opened her eyes and saw a younger girl sitting right in front of her. Her charcoal grey eyes were curiously looking up and the heart hair clip in her black hair made her appear sweet and innocent, unlike Bailey's brooding charm. The hybrid looked around before answering.

“Taking a nap.” She closed her eyes once again. Maybe the problem will go away...

Hanako didn’t get up though. “But why?”

She opened her mouth to answer but was rudely interrupted. “Because Goldie's lazy and likes to be sooo mysterious."

They both turned to the teasing voice. It was Phillip, who was with two other girls. One had orange hair with matching colored eyes, and a ribbon headband and was just a couple of inches shorter than the other girl. Bailey recognized her from her class. The other was much more mature looking, with her black hair down and gentle looking eyes. The youngest girl leaped up to hug her.

"Big sister! Look, I got to meet one of the werewolf siblings!”

Bailey rolled her golden eyes. Might as well introduce herself. "Hey. I'm Bailey, I guess you know my younger brother, Phillip."

He nodded before gesturing to the two next to him. "Goldie, I met a couple of friends. Osana Najimi and Taeko Yamada! Osana happens to be in your class and Taeko is in Thunder’s.”

Bailey eyed her younger brother. Just what exactly was he playing at? She was in a much more relaxing position, slouching over herself. 

Taeko smiled politely as she said, "It's nice to meet you, Bailey! Phillip and Thunder told us quite about you! And I see you've already met my sister, Hanako."

The first-year giggled and smiled. It was now Bailey's turn to 'properly' introduce herself. "Again, Bailey Barkington, a second-year in class 2-1. But, I guess if you're really comfortable, Goldie."

"Ooh! Goldie! That’s a neat nickname." Hanako sat back down in front of Bailey then pointed to her ears. "Hey! Can I touch your ears? Or is it rude?"

Bailey sighed, getting agitated by the question, but Osana scowled as she was about to lecture the younger Yamada. "Of course it's rude! Werewolves aren't dogs! You can’t just pet them.”

She was taken aback by the statement. "Hm. You seem to know your stuff, Osa."

The ginger girl flinched at the nickname but a blush grew immediately. "Nickname's already, idiot? F-Fine, you'll be Puppy! How about that, huh?!"

Bailey flinched at the comment and the four were staring at her for a reaction. The hybrid started taking in deep breaths. Taeko was worried a bit and kneeled down to comfort her. "Bailey? Are you alright?"

Bailey's shoulders shook, taking in little breaths of air, and she used one of her hands to cover her mouth. Hanako was about to force Osana to apologize, which the tsundere was going to, but then the hybrid snorted. She wasn't upset, in fact, Goldie was laughing. The grin on her face made them freeze up. Her snickers soon blew up into laughing fits and she had to wipe her tears of joy from wheezing too hard. It was a bit contagious, as Phillip also turned away to laugh a little. The three girls had pink growing on their faces. Who knew that the mysterious new kid would have such a wonderful laugh. This was their first impression of the girl, and it was a good one. Bailey managed to move her bangs to the side so they were able to see her better. 

"That's such a crappy nickname, Osa! Buuut, I guess I'll keep it!" Even with the glasses, they can fully see her eyes. Now they knew why she was called Goldie.

Hanako was the first to point out Bailey's laugh. "Goldie! Aww! You have such a nice laugh! And smile! It's like the sunrise! You need to smile more! Then everyone would want to be your friend!”

It was Goldie’s turn to get flustered. Her laughing stopped. She turned away from the three and put her bangs fell back in place. A bit disappointing but it didn't stop her tail from wagging at the compliment. A third arrow was struck into the three at the sight. She wasn’t used to compliments from strangers. Yeah, as Quiver, everyone would praise her, but Bailey Barkington was different than Quiver the streamer. The hybrid pretended to look down at her wrist, but there was no watch.

"Oh sheesh! C-Class is gonna start soon! I'd better get back!" She stumbled up, tripping on her shoes, and speed-walked out. Once she was out of range, Phillip sat down to replace her spot and the three sat down too.

"Hey! Don't think I didn't notice you three falling for my sister!"

They all flinched. Osana sat across from Hanako and had her face down. "Dummy! I-I-I have no idea of w-what you're talking about!"

The younger boy quirked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. And I'm part cat. So, anyway, there was a thing Taeko wanted to ask I believe."

Going back to Bailey, her tail was still wagging as fast as it was when she got a compliment. She'd hit the wall once in a while but other than that, she wasn't bothering anyone. Ten minutes before the bell would ring, and she was already in her seat. But it seemed like someone was expecting her. When she slid the door open, the tanned girl was there with her group. They all looked over to see her. Her tail stopped moving and she turned back around.

'Nopenopenope.' Just as she was about to really leave, one of them tried to stop her.

"Hey! New kid! Like, where are you going?" Bailey suddenly felt someone snatch the tip of her tail and she followed her instinct. The person’s grasp was tighter on her nerves than she enjoyed. "We just wanna talk with y-"

The hybrid whipped around and struck her wrist with a hard jab. She screamed immediately. Her friends gathered around to see the damage. "Oh my god! She just hit Musume!"

"N-No! I didn't! I-It was just.."

"What's going on here?"

The teacher was about to come in but Bailey and the bleached girls were blocking the way. "It's the first day and you're already causing trouble with the other students?!"

"Wait! T-That's not what-"

"He totally did, Miss!" Musume, presumably, raised up her wrist to show a bruise. "I was like, on my phone, when he just grabbed my wrist!"

The other four started agreeing. Bailey didn’t even try to protest anymore.

"Yeah! He was acting like a total animal!"

"Uh-huh! And I think he was about to use his teeth too!"

The teacher immediately took their side. "That is unacceptable behavior! I believe a trip to the guidance counselor is in order! You girls, take your friend to the infirmary. And you, go! Class is about to start and I'll need to take attendance."

She closed the door and the five bleached bullies started snickering. Musume mouthed, "Have fun."

Her ears went back and her tail cowered. She sighed and started going to Genka's office. Bailey didn't bother with correcting her gender. It wasn't like it mattered.

'The first day and I'm already getting picked on...' The hybrid went downstairs, dragging her feet each time. She knocked on Kunahito's door, receiving the muffled 'Come in,' and went in.

There was already a chair in front of the counselor's desk and Bailey sat in it. "It should be obvious why you're here. Would you care to explain why you were harming another student?"

The student was a bit relieved that she was asking for her side of the story. "Phew. You're actually listening to me."

"Of course. Although it's your first day and your kind is frowned upon in Akademi, I need to keep an open mind."

Bailey nodded and eased down. "So I was going to class early and the... blonde girls? The ones with jackets around their waists! I turned around to leave so that they'd be gone when the bell rings. The one with blue grabbed my tail and... I-I hit her wrist. No claws or fangs. Just a hard strike to the wrist."

Genka still had a cold stare, but it seemed more understanding. She sat back up once Bailey finished explaining her side. "I should've known this would happen. It's refreshing to hear that this was a misunderstanding. I've actually read your school file already. You seem like a decent student. However, you've still inflicted harm on another student, so you must still endure a punishment. After school, the students have to participate in cleaning the school. I want you to mop the gymnasium's floor. Now, don't misbehave. Maybe you should visit the nurse for any injuries."

She shakily nodded and got up from her seat, accidentally carrying the chair with her tail. She clumsily put it back down then left. 

“Thank you, ma’am!” Bailey slid the door closed and she let out a cry of pain after it made contact with the tail. It had to be crushed by now. She jumped up and started rushing to the nurse, whining a little bit along the way.

She slid in and was absolutely shocked to see the ‘victim’ resting at the table with the nurse tending to the bruise. She groaned.

“Seriously?! The counselor didn’t even suspend you?!”

The nurse had oddly light pink that reminded Bailey of cotton candy and her eyes were like purple gumdrops. But was she as sweet as she appeared? You can’t assume someone on appearances. She finished patching up Musume’s wrist then dismissed her. Not even bothering to thank the nurse, the bully shoved aside Bailey and slammed the door on her tail. She tried to stay quiet for a bit, but as the nurse approached, she hit a high note she didn’t even know she could do. She only held it for a second before the nurse led her to one of the office chairs.

“Oh dear! That looked like it hurt!”

Bailey had to bite her tongue to not snap a comment. She tightened her fist and slammed it a few times on the desk.

“You must be one of the transfers. The other girl told me that you ‘pounced’ on her hand and ‘snarled like a mad dog,’” she relayed it back to Bailey in a sarcastic tone, despite her voice being quite soft sounding.

“Just wrap my tail up and all’s good, miss. I can heal this in a few hours.”

She shook her head. “Goodness! A-Are you sure? Why don’t you stay here for a bit?”

Bailey nodded without a second thought. She couldn’t move her tail if she wanted to. “Sure sure! Just wrap my tail, please! I can feel it falling apart!”

She moved to the bed instead to let it lay properly instead of dangle over the chair. The nurse seemed hesitant but ran around trying to find bandages. The hybrid could hear a crash as she rushed around. She prayed to something, whatever was out there, that nothing would land on her. She felt the mattress sink a little as the busty lady started to do her magic.

“I-Is a tail supposed to be crooked?” she questioned. The nervousness in her voice gave Bailey a hint that she wasn’t used to werewolves.

She stayed silent at the stupid question. ‘How much

That seemed like a straight answer and the nurse began wrapping it in a cottony bandage. “S-So, which transfer are you? I was told that there are four of you.” The silence was awkward so a quick ice breaker shouldn’t be too bad. 

“Bailey, the younger sister, what’s your name, miss?”

“I’m Muja Kina.” She seemed happy with Bailey opening up a bit. She could tell that she was uncomfortable though. “So, h-have you seen the cherry tree at the back of the school?”

The hybrid was quiet before raising her head. “You mean the one on the hill? I heard a few rumors.”

Muja pulled back after seeing the crooked part of Bailey’s tail wrapped up. She turned her body to face the student properly.

“Yes! That one! There’s a legend around it, you know!” She looked down fondly at her lap, lost in thought. “They say if you confess to your crush underneath it after school on a Friday, that you’d love each other forever!”

Bailey hummed, not interested in the myth. “That’s cool I guess.” She saw the stuff on the desk. ‘Antibiotics for a bruise? Best not to question it...’

“Want me to put those things away, Ms. Kina?” She was already getting up before Muja could answer.

“Oh no! I-I got it!” She rushed over to do it instead but tripped on a forgotten wrapper. She accidentally clung onto Bailey for support, only to drag her down with her. While the hybrid was face-first on the floor, the nurse was on top of her back. She pushed up, only to feel breasts being pushed into her shoulders. Extremely embarrassed with the predicament, Bailey stayed where she was while Muja panicked to get up.

“O-Oh gosh! I’ve gone and done it again!!” She got up, only to fall back down. Bailey could feel a few of the wraps were tying them together.

“Hold on, miss.” She grew out one of her claws. “I’m just gonna use my claws to cut us out. You don’t mind right?” She was thankful her tail was uninjured now.

“Go ahead! Aw, geez... I’m so sorry about this...”

They could hear the snaps of the wraps being cut. Bailey only shifted a little to cut a couple more. “It’s not a problem, miss,” she answered. “I should’ve waited for an answer really. Kinda my fault.”

Muja was a bit surprised at what she stated. For once, someone was putting the blame on themselves? Normally, they just say that it was okay and move on. Bailey wiggled off the floor and helped the nurse up, brushing off the bandages still on her uniform. The nurse blushed a little. The student was so nice. Sure, normally everyone was nice to her, but it was more out of pity rather than out of their heart. This one seems genuine.

Meanwhile, Bailey started sorting the bandages by size on the counter. She was only thinking one thing. ‘Tits. Tits. Tits. Boobs... On my back... They were pretty soft... Mind out of the gutter, Bailey...”

It was already an hour before school ended. She might as well stay at the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bata bing bata boom, another chapter done. I think I'm doing good with keeping regular updates so far.


	6. (4) Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally falling.

‘Hm. No wonder the name Musume was familiar. Her company and Grandad’s were partners at some point. Sheesh, she's really changed since then. Maybe I can talk with her somehow...’ 

Bailey sat on the counter once she was finished putting everything away. “I finished, Mu.” After chatting with Muja for a bit, she felt really comfortable with the ditzy airhead.

The pink nurse timidly smiled. The nickname was endearing. Her face matched the color of her hair. “You really didn’t have to go through the trouble, Bailey!” She paused and thought a little. “Do you always give people nicknames?”

The hybrid swayed her feet. She couldn’t reach the floor from where she was. Her casual smile on her face. “Yeah! It feels pretty natural to me!” she happily replied. “But once I get to know a person, that’s when I give them a better nickname. Plus, it’s pretty hard for me to remember certain names. Y-You don’t mind right?”

“Not at all!” She giggled a bit and turned in her chair. “I think it’s a sweet gesture! How’s your tail? Did it heal properly?”

Bailey swayed it a little before starting to take off the bandage. “It healed faster than I thought. It was nice to get to know ya, Mu! I’ve better get to the gym though. The counselor said I need to clean the gym since I hurt that other girl.”

Muja sighed. She was disappointed about letting her young friend leave. 

“Come back anytime,” she gushed. Bailey chuckled and waved before heading back out. Muja seemed like a nice person. 

‘And not that bad to look at,’ she thought. She strolled past many of the students who were cleaning. Storm ran up to her. Unlike her messy long hair, his hair was wavier and fixed so people can see him. They had the exact same eye color, but his eyes were always full of life, similarly to his name. He had his cheeky monkey grin and slouched his arm around her. He didn't have his tail or ears out, but it would be swinging merrily.

“Ey, Little G! Where are ya heading?” He was only a couple of inches taller than her and managed to keep up with her pace.

She growled and shoved him off, hating how he was silently showing off his height. “I’m going to the gymnasium to mop the floor.”

“What? Why?”

They left the main building and followed the path to the gym. Bailey shrugged as she grumbled, “One of the bleached bitches grabbed my tail,” Storm sucked in a deep breath, “yeah, and then I hit her wrist. Luckily, Ms. Kunahito was nice enough to understand my side of the story. But I’ve gotta mop up the floor in exchange.”

Bailey found a bucket next to the bathroom door and took it before continuing to the gym. She looked around, no one other than Storm was with her. The older twin went to the stage.

“Cleaning time lasts till four, we’ve got half an hour to get this mopped up.” He jumped down and took her bucket. “You look for a couple of mops, and I’ll get this filled up.”

She nodded and they separated ways to their tasks. After a few minutes, she was messing around with the stage. Storm came back with the bucket filled with water. Her nose scrunched up at the strong smell.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I put bleach in to get it extra clean. You do that half and I’ll do the right.”

She dipped her mop and started in the middle. “This is my punishment, ya know,” Bailey reminded. "Don't need to help me."

“Yeah, but Thunder and Philly wanna leave together.” He started to do the same.

It took them a good hour to clean up the entire floor thoroughly but they ended up resting on the stage. Both of them on their phones before perking up at a loud noise. One of the entrances opened and a group of students strolled in. All of them had purple hair and a rose accessory. But the one with twin drills with rose pins keeping them together stood out to the twins. She started stomping over to the stage, clueless to the wet floor but clearly focused on her blood slowly boiling.

“Excuuuuse me?! What are you two doing on MY sta-?!” She slipped mid-sentence on a certain puddle.

Bailey immediately reacted by sliding to soften her blow. Still tired from the cleaning, the drama club leader landed in her arms a bit clumsily. The drama club leader stared up at her, awestruck by the hybrid's quick moves. Bailey held her up in a dipping position. She awkwardly smiled down.

“Apologies, I just mopped the floor!” she informed. With the way she was holding her, Kizana could see her savior’s face clearly.

Her face started turning red, not easily noticeable with the sun starting to set. In her mindset, the lighting was perfect. The world slowed down as she admired her savior up close. She could picture the next play now; a princess of a kingdom, and a tribal prince. It was bound to be the next Romeo and Juliet! The hybrid on the other was starting to get antsy with how she was staring. Bailey urged Kizana to her feet, then bowed a bit, feeling the need to be polite. The young actress was disappointed to look at Bailey now. For one, the hybrid was much shorter than Kizana. Another thing was that she had messy hair, it reminded her of a certain delinquent.

‘Is a transformation play much more suited?’ she thought. ‘Beauty and the beast perhaps??’

“Hold on a minute! You’re that wolf-girl who injured Ronshaku!” The purple-haired boy with a few messy strands pointed at Bailey. Storm was now next to his sister, and Kizana was shocked to hear Riku point out Bailey’s gender. Her savior was in fact a woman. “I am quite surprised you stood up to her! She is one of the richest students! I wouldn't be surprised if she did something to get back at you so please be careful.”

“Err... yeah. To be fair, it was self-defense,” she explained. “You don’t just grab a werewolf’s tail. It’s rude.”

“Y-You’re a woman?!” Kizana shrieked out. “B-But you are wearing the male uniform!”

She awkwardly nodded and tightened her mouth. “I-It’s, uhh... It's easier to manage a tail in pants. Anyway, my brother and I best be heading off now. Good luck with your acting!”

The twins were about to go but Kizana grabbed Bailey's shoulders. It was like a light bulb went off in her mind. 

“Wait for just a second! I can see it now! A woman in the role of a man! Yes! That’s exactly what our next play needs! You must join the Drama Club!” 

A few of the members were about to protest. Even Bailey, who gently pushed away Kizana’s hand, starting to think that the girl had no rule about personal space.

“Thanks but no thanks. I’m not interested in becoming a big-time actor!” Bailey and Storm shared a look, a message only they knew. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but at the gym. “We better get going now! And watch the wet floor!”

Before Kizana could even say anything, Bailey and Storm teleported to the school entrance. The younger twin shuddered.

“Guggh... Drama club... I’ve never been too keen on the acting department...”

Storm snickered. “Well, good luck getting home! It’s almost five. I’ve got a club meeting.” He turned around to go back to the school.

“What? What club?”

“Monika’s literature club.” He turned back around and said, “She invited me to join since we got the same class. Phillip’s got the cooking club, and even Thunder’s joined the sports club.”

Bailey felt a bit guilty. She was the only one who didn’t fit in with a group. Storm sighed. “Hey, if we leave together tomorrow morning, I can tell you about the clubs. That way we can get you to make friends.”

She nodded and he went back on his way. Bailey also went back to switch her shoes and put on her earbuds. As she was scrolling through a playlist, she heard someone call out to her.

“Puppy! Puppy!” Hanako called out.

The hybrid looked up and saw the three girls from lunch. Her tail rose up at the sudden call-out but she kept her cool as Hanako approached. There were two more, a boy and a girl, and they were holding hands. She assumed that they were dating. Hanako bounced up to the second-year student with that usual big grin. Bailey stayed calm but couldn’t control her tail wagging, happy to not be alone.

“Hey, Nako, Tae, and Osa,” she greeted, then glanced over to the ravenette couple. The girl had her hair in a ponytail and was clinging to the boy’s arm. He looked really similar to Taeko and Hanako. “Couple more of your friends?”

Taeko had that slight flush upon hearing her new nickname but replied anyway. “Y-Yeah! This is my twin brother, Taro, and his girlfriend Ayano Aishi.”

Bailey nodded, keeping in mind that dating was apparently allowed. “Nice seeing ya. Headin’ home?”

Osana nodded but crossed her arms. “Yeah, we just finished cleaning the fountain.”

The hybrid nodded and was about to walk off. “Don’t let me be in the w-“

Hanako clung to Bailey as she whined, “Wait! Why don’t you walk with us?! Oh! Maybe we can have a study group at Yan-chan’s house!”

Taro flinched as he tried to stop her. “Wait! We can’t just barge in! It’d be rude! Ayano?”

Bailey couldn’t help but shiver as she answered. “I don’t mind!” Though she smiled, the hybrid couldn’t help but feel something behind it. “My parents aren’t home so we can all hang out! Besides,” her eyes looked down at Bailey, “this would be a great chance to get to know you!”

The hybrid shrugged and decided to go along with it. “Why not,” she replied. “I’ve got nothing planned.”

“Of course you don’t! I barely hear you talk in class!” Osana led the way, followed by Bailey, who had Hanako and Taeko on each of her sides, then Ayano and Taro. The hybrid couldn’t help but feel a sting as the ginger girl declared the harsh fact.

They left the front gate and there was another girl with orange pigtails, a lighter shade than Osaka’s, standing by one of the trees. She looked up as the large group approached.

“Are you ready to go, Raibaru?” Osana asked.

She nodded then looked over to Bailey. “Hey! You’re the new girl in our class!”

Bailey perked up. “Uh, class 2-1, right?”

“Yeah! Say, was it true? You bruised Musume’s wrist with a single hit?” She got up in Bailey’s face about it.

The tsundere was surprised with what she asked. “W-What?! Your first day and you already got in a fight?! And with the bullies?!”

“Hold on! No!” Bailey continued to explain what happened once more. Too distracted by all the girls asking her questions, and her inner lesbianism, she couldn’t feel a certain girl glaring daggers into her neck.

When they got to the Aishi house, Ayano let them all in but her eyes were on Bailey. Taro was the only one who seemed to stay next to her. Bailey couldn’t help but wonder about it but figured it was a dating thing. Osana and Raibaru sat on one end of the coffee table, already taking out some worksheets, Taeko sat on the couch behind them, and Bailey sat across from them, getting a nice view of the window. The youngest one sat to the left of Bailey. Taro sat on the other sofa. The hybrid watched as Aishi went to the kitchen.

“Ayano just went to get us some tea and snacks,” the boy explained.

Osana slid Bailey a paper. “Here. The teacher said to give this to you in case I got the chance.”

“Ah, thanks. That’s kind of ya.”

“S-Stupid! I only did it because I figured you should use your head for s-something!” Osana stammered with a red face. “Don’t think too hard on it!”

Raibaru already knew what was going on with her friend and sighed hopelessly. Bailey only nodded, a bit confused as she didn’t say anything. She looked back down and got started on the sheet. Maybe a distraction from today's event is what she needed.


	7. (5) Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having a study session at the Aishi house, Bailey gets a phone call and the group learns a little bit about her.

Ayano took a quick snap of Bailey’s face from the kitchen. She immediately sent it to Info-chan. She just got rid of Megami. With a peaceful talk, they settled on their differences. After ten weeks of talking, plotting, and even matchmaking, she thought there’d be no more rivals.

I need you to tell me what you can about this one.

**She’s transferred only today, but here’s what I’ve gathered so far.**

**Name:** Bailey Barkington

 **Club:** None

 **Persona:** To be determined

 **Crush:** None

 **Self-defense:** To be determined but most likely stronger than most

 **Additional Info:** One of four hybrid transfer students, she’s a quiet student who tries her best to stay in the background. 

**If you’re worried about her stealing your senpai, I wouldn’t bother. She has a stronger preference for girls. Taro liking her and vice versa are the least of your concerns.**

Anything else I should know?

**Again, it’s nothing of your concern. However, if you plan to do something to her, making her disappear is highly risky. She has a large family, so if something were to happen to her, it would cause a great disturbance.**

**Although I normally wouldn’t mind that, her older brother can track extremely well. He doesn’t attend Akademi and is already working for a powerful company. He will be a problem if you take Bailey out.**

Bailey slid the paper back in the middle of the table. With how nonchalant she did it, it got their attention. Everyone around her looked up from their work. “I’m done.”

The other four were surprised and looked back at her work. Everything was correct. Hanako gasped. She was only an inch taller than Bailey but she looked up at her with shining amazement in her black eyes.

“Already?! You got it done so fast! You must be really smart, Goldie!” she praised.

She shrugged casually, but the tail said something else. “Science is easy for me. There’s already a bunch of stuff I know. Let me know if you need help.” She went on her phone, onto her group chat, as everyone else continued to chat and do their work.

Quivering_F3ather: yo

Quilz: Ey Lil G

Quilz: How wuz class?

Quivering_F3ather: nothin, i didnt go

Spitfire_360: NO FUCKIN WAY U SKIPED

Heartdrum: Doubt it. Goldie ain’t the type to do that

Quivering_F3ather: ye, i got sum bully bitch on my tail, roughed up her wrist, then had 2 clean da gym

Quivering_F3ather: but hey, i got a couple o friends :D

Quilz: :O no wAyyyyy

Spitfire_360: >A< nuuuuuu Lil G is replacing usssss!!!!

Quivering_F3ather: fuck off Kai, theyre nice folks

Quilz: Hey, as long as they treat u right >:0

Heartdrum: Yeah!!! Cuz I don’t wanna another incident in this band >:(

Quivering_F3ather: yeah yeah, btw, stream 2nite, i got hw done early and

“Why are you smiling at your phone?”

Bailey yipped as Hanako tried to look over her shoulder. Her phone was buzzing now with texts from her friend group because she sent an incomplete message. She reassured them quickly before setting it down to answer the first-year student.

“I was texting some friends of mine,” she answered. “They go to a different school.”

“Are they also werewolves?” Taeko asked. She took a sip of the tea Ayano brought.

Bailey shrugged. “A couple of them. But some of them aren’t and are part of something else. Like,” she went scrolling in her pictures before showing one with her and a bunch of her old friends, she put it on the table and continued talking when everyone gathered around it, “this guy is Kai. He is part devil I believe. And that girl with the headphones is completely human.”

Taeko pointed to the one with grey hair, who had Bailey in a headlock. “How about this one?” 

She perked up. “That’s Yasushi, but most of us call him Quills!” She was getting really excited and her tail raised up as she rambled about her best friend. “He’s also a wolf hybrid! And he’s my closest friend! It’s kinda funny how he got his nickname. Quills was in class one day when...”

Three of the girls couldn’t help but clench their hearts as they listened to Bailey babble about her friend. It was adorable how excited she was. Taro interrupted her as all good things must come to an end. 

“You must really like your friends to be talking so excitedly about them!” he commented.

That tail swung back and forth harshly now. It would make a thud whenever it hit the table leg. Bailey was practically beaming. “Yeah yeah! My group is almost like my second family! Without them, I’d be a complete shut-in.”

“How come you couldn’t go to that school if you cared about them so much?” Osana couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. It tugged at her heart. Thinking about never meeting the hybrid was something that she didn't like.

“Well, I would’ve. But then my brothers wanted to move. And I wanted to stay close to them.”

Hanako squealed as she hugged Bailey’s side. She flinched on impact but then relaxed. “That’s so sweet! Puppy! You’re so loyal!”

Her phone went off and the hybrid got up. “Give me a second, guys. It’s one of my brothers. Ayano, where’s your bathroom?”

“It’s the first door on the right upstairs,” she answered. It sounded monotone but Bailey didn’t comment on the lifeless voice.

She answered the phone while going up. “Yo?... Hey, Arch. Watcha need?”

Taeko was lost in thought for a minute before Taro snapped her out of it. “Something on your mind?”

She shook her head. “Not exactly. I’m just thinking about our new friend. She is a bit mysterious, don’t you think?”

While they were talking, Ayano took this advantage and got up from her seat. “I’m going to go check on her,” she whispered to Taro, who nodded and turned back to the group. As she was tiptoeing up, Bailey’s voice got louder, until she was putting her ear up against the door.

“Listen, Arch. It was self-defense. And it wasn’t too bad... Well, when you put it like that... tell Grandpa to just wait. For once, I’ve got the chance to make my own friends. So let me live my own life for once... Why so soon?! Can’t I just... Fine! Just shut up and I’ll be back in half an hour. I really think these folks are cool. Alright, bye.”

Ayano pulled away from the door before Bailey opened it. The hybrid was startled to see her. “Oh shi-“ She cleared her throat. “Uh. Sorry, did I take too long?”

“No, you didn’t. But I couldn’t help but hear your conversation. Is something troubling you?”

The hybrid scoffed and scratched the back of her head. “Not really. It’s just my grandpa and brother got word of what I did to Musume. Since she’s the daughter of a loan company, her dad was about to press charges for injuring her. So they want me home now.”

Ayano only hummed and followed her down. Bailey immediately put her phone down and took a drink. 

“Here, I’ve gotta head out, you guys can get my number... if ya want I mean!” She poked her fingers together and her ears went down. “You guys just seem pretty cool a-and I thought we c-could be talkin’!”

Taeko took the phone and giggled. “Of course that’s okay! You’re a nice girl! Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?”

The others murmured in agreement as they got Bailey’s number from Taeko. Once they were done, she bid them farewell and started walking home. It was around 6:30 and the sun was almost gone by now. She was quietly singing as she listened to a song. Her phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

**Hey! This is Taeko! Just wanted to see if the number works. Let me know when you get home :)**

When she got to her door, she unplugged her earbuds then answered the text.

yo, its Bailey :p u got it right, just got home, text more after dinner?

**Ofc! Text me when you’re free, bye!**

Bailey took in a deep breath as she opened the door home. Are her grandfather and older brother going to lecture her? She smelled the familiar scent of her brother’s cooking and got to the table, still in her uniform. Everyone else was there. Including Archi, the second eldest brother of the six siblings. He had the Barkington hair, black and messy. However, it was neatly combed to keep it down. He had sharp amethyst eyes behind his glasses. Similar to Thunder, he had a strong build, however, Archibald was much skinnier than the athlete.

“There she is! How was your first day?” The middle-aged werewolf sat up straight when he saw her. A goofy grin adorned his face. His broad build was notable under his tight vacation shirt and his lightning blue eyes were exactly like Thunder’s. He had a few silver streaks in his black hair and tail, but it added to his senior charm. “I heard one of the students started to make some trouble with you.”

Bailey shrugged as she nonchalantly replied, “Nothing really, Granddog. I met a group of people to hang out with, and then that bully girl who I bruised exaggerated when I hit her. She snatched my tail! What was I supposed to do?”

Archi clicked his tongue. “Maybe not overreact? Or at least try not to hurt anyone. You’re lucky the counselor was understanding enough, but no more fights. If you get expelled from Akademi, it could greatly harm your future reputation.”

Before she could snap back, Storm and Thunder were running down the stairs. “Oi! Little G, we’re streaming in five. Tell Philly to bring dinner upstairs.”

“But Granddog is here.”

“Bah! Don’t worry ‘bout an old dog like me, Feathers! Go ahead and do what you need to do!”

She got up and hugged her grandfather. “Thanks. I promise to have dinner with you tomorrow!”

He ruffled her hair, a bit too hard, and her glasses fell. Atticus looked down and then laughed. “You’ve already lost your contacts? Hah! Okay, tomorrow after school, we’ll go into town and pick something up. I’ll have your uncle call an ophthalmologist tonight. Maybe a haircut too.”

She pulled back with a sulky face. “No! That’s the one thing I won’t do! I’ll cut my own hair one day.” She started going upstairs and hurried to change out her uniform then fix her hair. She settled to tying it up and pinning her bangs back. Bailey was now wearing a hoodie with her scarf and still had her glasses up. She turned on her webcam and cleared her throat. She saw that a Discord call was on and signed in.

“Hey, guys. Sorry, I’m late.”

She was still setting up her stream as her friends started talking.

“It’s ‘bout time! I’ve been streaming since five!” Kai invited her to a game.

“Ay! Not my fault, bitch! I was out somewhere. Anyway, what’s cracking?”

As Bailey started getting in the server, she didn’t look out the window, not noticing a certain yandere watching her from the window. She was taking note of the transfer student’s job, sending the information to Info-chan.

**Strange. It seems like there are already several girls fond of her. This Bailey girl might be a new Taro.**

As long as she stays away from my Senpai. We can get along.

The DJ girl munched on an apple as she asked Bailey a question. “So, what are the girls like there?”

“Taps!” she exclaimed. Her face suddenly turned scarlet. “No! Not now. It’s not simping hours yet.”

Yasushi laughed. “C’mon! We all know your gay little heart wants to talk! Just go hide in the corner, pretend your AFK, then start talking. I’ll cover for you.”

She did just that and put her mic closer. Her avatar was hidden behind some trees and bushes. “Okay, first off, don’t fucking make fun of me for this one.”

Kai hollered as soon as she said that. “HAH! You think we’d listen to you!?”

Bailey grumbled, “Fuck off... Anyway, there are already a few pretty girls. Like there’s this one girl, she’s a first-year. And she’s really sweet and adorable, and she compliments everyone! Really know how to make your day.”

“Soooo, a loli girl?” Quills asked.

She could hear his smirk from the other end. “Shush! You fucking dickhead... Then there’s this... Don’t yell at me for this... The nurse-“

“OH SHIT!” All three of them shouted and wheezed out laughing. Bailey growled under her breath as they laughed. She already knew that a few of her fans were making memes on this or adding it to a compilation.

“Guys! Please! You’re the ones who asked! Why are you judging me?!” She looked at the chat and tried to read it, but it was scrolling too fast and she gave up. But most of them were saying the usual things, how shocked they were or how Bailey was getting a tiny crush.

“Bro! She’s a nurse! And you're in high school! What do you mean?!” the other hybrid shouted.

Kai agreed, “I know! Since when do you go for that?! Are you into mature sugar mommas, Quiver?”

Bailey ignored them. “Shh! B-But she was also nice! And she has really nice eyes! And- Ah shoot!” She spun her chair around to get her hands back on the keyboard. Someone was sniping her from behind so she spun took out her avatar's knife to stop them. Although her hands were shaking, she bashed her fingers on the keys then took out her intruder. It was like this for another hour before she decided to wrap up her stream.


	8. (6) Clubs and Subs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stream, Bailey starts thinking about the girls she's met so far as well as try and find a friend group for herself at Akademi.

Bailey sighed once she turned off the stream. She groaned since her back now ached from slouching over, leaning back to stretch. Her eyes were a bit tired from wearing her glasses. She didn't normally need them, only one of her eyes had a prescription lense, but she definitely needs her contacts soon since the bridge of her nose had an annoying pain. She heard a meow from behind her and saw her cat looking up at her. It was like he was pleading for some food.

“Yeah, I’ll feed you.” She got up and went back downstairs.

Her grandfather was at the dining table working on some papers while Phillip and Archi were watching something on the TV. Catsanova followed her move and she fed him on the floor. He made a weird noise as he ate, he was growling but also purring. The hefty cat finished it in two bites before asking for more.

“No, you’re on a diet,” she said. Bailey put the kibble on a high shelf, and Catsanova yowled at her. “Nope. You wait till the morning. G’night, guys.”

Phillip hummed back and Atticus looked up from his work. “Sweet dreams, Feathers. I’ll pick you up after school. Is 5:00 okay?”

Bailey yawned as she nodded. She went back upstairs, did her nightly routine, then plopped down on her bed. Catsanova curled up next to her head on the pillow as she started messing with her phone. She saw the last text from Taeko was recent and decided to chat with her.

hey, sry it took me so long, i had some work

**No worries! Just about to sleep! Hru? :3**

doin ok, chillin in bed

She raised up her phone to take a selfie, showing Catsby and pulling a peace sign. She sent the photo and waited for another reply. Taeko squealed when she saw the selfie, in both surprise and panic. Hanako looked up from the floor to her sister. 

She sat up and asked, “What’s wrong, Big Sister?!” She saw her sister’s screen then turned red.

“Is that Bailey?! Aww! She looks so cute!” Hanako snatched the phone and stared at the picture more.

Taeko laid back down, hugged a nearby plushie, and began texting again. The hybrid really was a looker. Was she photogenic? And she was texting so much more different than when she was talking, relaxed in lowercase letters, and strangely easy-going. But that picture... messy hair behind her... Would it be messier in the morning? Her casual smile looked genuine and at ease. It comforted Taeko knowing that she was safe in her house. She immediately put it as Bailey’s profile pic.

**AAAAA! You’re so pretty, Goldie!!! >////<**

pfffft thx lmao -w- honestly, i think its from practice, my sis has me model for her sometimes

**That makes sense! How was ur first day then? We only met at lunch after all.**

could be better ig, it was cool of Ayano to let us hangout at her place, ur friends r nice

**Yeah! We’ve been friends since we were kids. Except for Raibaru, she’s been Osana’s friend for a year I think**

VEISHVDBWLFHJK

sry, my cat knocked my phone out my hands :p my nose go bonk lol

Taeko giggled at the text. Her younger sister pouted as her sister was getting more attention. "Hey! I wanna talk to Puppy too!" She scooted close to her on the bed.

"Let me invite her to group chat then. Give me a second."

**Would it be ok if I invite u to a group chat with Osana, Raibaru, and Hanako? My sister is next to me and wants to talk with you**

sure, i dont c y not :D

_**Puppy Dog has been added to the group chat.** _

Puppy Dog: wats crackin?

+(81) XXX-XXXX: Who the hell is this?

Tae: It's Bailey! And that's Osana

Puppy Dog: k got it

Osa: Why r u up so late?! It's almost 11

Puppy Dog: its called insomnia :D also, my brother is forcing me to wake up early to show me around

Puppy Dog: also, my cat is stepping on my face AAAAA HE BIT ME ;A;

Bailey sent another selfie. This time, the photo was blurred but her reaction to a cat biting her nose was noticeable. Osana snickered at the picture. Not only because of the cat but because she looked like a living meme. Hanako put it as Bailey's profile picture, thinking it was suitable

Cinnabun: >o< he's so cute (◕‿◕✿) and u too Puppy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*

Cinnabun: I'd give u headpats if I could ^w^

Puppy Dog: nu, thats 2 intimate ._.

Puppy Dog: sry, its a werewolf thing

They kept on texting till midnight when Osana forced them to sleep. Bailey put her phone to the side and just laid there, clinging to a pillow. The girls she met today were running through her mind. Monika, her summertime friend. Despite her trying to put distance between them, Mons was trying to reconnect. Maybe Bailey should try too. Then there was Asu. She remembers playing sports with her and Thunder as kids, but she shuddered at the thought of blonde hair. It wasn't anything personal, but there have been bad memories about people with that certain hair color. How about that baker girl? She seemed sweet, pun intended, but the light grey spots under her minty eyes told Bailey something else. Then there were the Yamada girls. Hanako was so wholesome and pure.

'It's midnight, and I am thinking about girls.' She sighed as her thoughts continued to relay themselves.

What about Taeko? Unlike her younger sister, she was thoughtful and seemed mature. If Bailey had to choose, she wouldn't mind either of them. Osana may have had a hard exterior, but something told her that was just her. She wasn't exactly Bailey's type but she wasn't against the idea of a date or two. There was one more that Bailey just remembered; the girl with the purple hair. Another girl that wasn't at the top of her list, but if they got to know each other maybe there was a chance between them. Just maybe...

In the morning, Storm and Bailey got up at the same time and they left at the same time. She still had her glasses and she didn't bother fixing her hair again. Right across their gate, Monika stood there waiting. They perked up as they saw each other.

"Oh! Good morning, Goldie!" she greeted. "I'm surprised to see you this time."

The hybrid shrugged. She walked between Monika and Storm. "Storm said he'd show me the clubs. You said that you're the leader of a club right?"

She nodded. "Yup! You can recognize club leaders with a red armband!" She pointed to her left arm which had the red sash. "I run the literature club! We write poems and read together, so nothing too exciting sadly. Speaking of poems, Storm. Did you write one for today? As one of the new members, you'll be presenting it!"

The older twin flinched before pulling out a journal, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah! I totally did!" he lied.

Monika wasn't buying it and quirked a brow. Bailey snatched it from him and looked through the pages. "Hey! This is my songbook!" Her tail bristled up and she went through it some more. "You were seriously gonna use one of my songs to pass off as your own? You dumbass..."

The twins kept bickering and pushing each other away, yelling at each other in some other language. The third wheel managed to take the book without Bailey knowing. She skimmed through the pages and was impressed. 

"You wrote all these, Goldie?"

She turned to Monika and stole it back before she could go through another page. "Hey! Don't read through my book!"

She made it disappear, another spell she's learned some time at the last school. Monika sighed as she reassured the jumpy girl.

"But they were nice!" An idea popped into her head. Her green eyes lit up as she looked at Bailey. "Maybe you should join the Light Music Club!" she suggested. "They run a band called the Strawberry Thieves! You could join!"

The twins hissed as they thought about it. The resemblance was uncanny. The younger twin had to break the news. "Ahah... Well, I'm actually in a band already. We're called the Night Howlers. Storm runs as the secondary instrument guy. Ya know, maracas and cowbells. And I'm the lead."

"Really? The Night Howlers?" Monika giggled. "A little on the nose, Goldie."

They shrugged and Bailey replied, "I don't really care. We like it. Anyway, I can't really join two bands. What else is there?"

They got to the front of the school and they switched their shoes. Monika thought a bit before remembering Thunder and Phillip. "Didn't your older brother join the Sports Club yesterday? And Philly immediately asked to join the cooking club in the morning."

Once again, the twins sucked in a breath. "Okay, Bailey can't be in a club with one of our brothers," Storm said. "Having two siblings, not to mention werewolf siblings, together in a room for about half an hour isn't a good idea. Goldie with Thunder will end up wrestling, which will lead to bloodshed," Monika cringed at the thought, "and Phillip will go all Gordon Ramsey on her and she'll start shouting at him back. So expect window-breaking when they're together."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, it can't be that bad!"

"Mons, you don't have siblings. You don't understand," Bailey insisted. "Thunder and I would argue over so much things. So if you put us together, we are literally gonna make a bunch of puns, or we're gonna in a fistfight. Whichever we decide or argue on. At least Storm and I can argue for reasonable things."

"G, we both know that isn't true."

"...Okay. He's right."

They were walking into Storm's class, 2-2. There were already a few students in the class but they were just on their phones. "Sometimes we'd argue which twin is best in a show or what superpower is better, or some other shit like board games. What other clubs are there anyway?"

"What about the gaming club?" Storm suggested. "You stream games."

Bailey shrugged. "Yeah, but, it's not the same."

"Photography? They're pretty much just a friend group."

"Not a picture person, Ika." Though that was a lie, it wasn't totally false. She just wasn't the person who takes pictures.

"You're strong, right? There's the Martial Arts Club."

"Counselor said I can't fight or join them. Plus, imagine if it was a full moon?"

Bailey looked down at her phone to check the time. She hopped off her brother's desk and started leaving. "I guess I don't have to join a club today. I'd better head to class. See ya around."

She left the classroom and went to hers. Luckily she was the last one and none of the bullies were there. She sat behind Osana, recognizing her now that she knew her. The tsundere turned around and slid the worksheet from yesterday. 

"H-Here! I accidentally put it with my homework. The teacher might take it today."

"Ah thanks, Osa." She put it inside her desk and then went back to staring out the window, not noticing Osana's red face. She heard the door slide open and there was suddenly that reek of perfume. She assumed it was just the bully who sat next to Ayano but then she felt the tension in the room. The perfume wasn't flowery like the bullies, it was heavier on Bailey's carnal desires than the usual scents. Curious, the hybrid looked up and saw the lewdest substitute ever. She choked on her spit as she eyeballed the teacher. This lady couldn't possibly be her sub. A skimpy and tight outfit, she can see red lace from her cleavage. Her dark hair was tied up in a messy fashion and her dark bedroom eyes locked onto Bailey.

'No, no, please. I'm too gay, just say that you're a girl, Bailey that's all. Maybe she's straight...' She looked down at her chipped desk and wrapped her tail around the chair leg to make it harder to read her. Though she wasn't aware of it, the teacher sure was, and she was eager at the thought of a werewolf attending her class. She had her target locked on the hybrid. Bailey felt all the blood rushing to her head and her vision was blurring.

Rollcall went like normal and Mida soon learned Bailey's name. The hybrid managed to calm herself for half the class, but then the substitute called her to answer the question.

"Barkington, would you please answer the question on the board?"

Bailey was about to stand up but her hand couldn't be lifted. Her claws were stuck in the desk. At least she found out why the desk was scratched up. The past werewolves must've been scratching at it too. She sat back down and used her left hand to make the chalk move instead.

"T-There ya go," she stuttered, "I answered."

Her ears went down, embarrassed, as her classmates muttered upon learning that the new kid was a magic-user. The teacher's smirk only widened as she erased the answer.

"Sorry, I'd like you to come up and answer it."

Osana turned around and was going to whisper-ask what was up, but then she turned back to face the board when she saw Bailey's predicament. Her claws were stuck in the desk. The hybrid sighed and got up, lifting the desk overhead, and freaking everyone out. The delinquents in class wheezed out a few chuckles at seeing this.

"Yes, ma'am. My apologies, but my claws are stuck in the desk." She nervously chuckled, wrote her answer, and went back to sit. 

"My, my! Aren't you a strong one... However, I'd like a word with you after class." Bailey just managed to free herself as she said that. Though she didn't know why exactly, maybe from using magic, but the hybrid knows she wasn't gonna like this.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was late, I've been busy with another story I'm hoping to post someday and with school.


	9. (7) Brownie Points with Amai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist decides to confront Amai about her tired eyes.

Unlike her tense posture from when class started, Bailey was much more at ease and collected. She stared up as Mida grew closer.

"So, a werewolf student? Interesting."

The hybrid scoffed. She got up from her seat and looked her straight in the eye, at least in her perspective. Mida couldn't see her eyes because of her messy bangs and Bailey was much shorter. Being five feet tall was rough when someone was an entire foot taller than you. She cut the teacher off before anything else. It definitely took the teacher by surprise. She got the impression that Bailey was a meek little puppy.

"Okay. If that was the reason why ya wanted me, don't," she growled as she backed the sub into another desk, practically pinning her. Her werewolf side was taking over her mindset at the moment. "I know your type. Decided to apply as a teacher here to get a quick one, prowling for some young boy. But for your information, werewolves aren't like that. Especially me and my brothers, so save it. Keep. Them. Off. Your. Radar." She had to pull Mida down by her clothes to threaten the last part in her ear. Bailey shoved her back up, ignoring the soft feeling of her breasts on her arms. "And for mine and possibly your sake, I'm a chick, my younger brother has got a boyfriend, my twin's got a girl, and my older brother doesn't need someone like you in his life. So don't even try it."

Bailey left the class and slammed the door, keeping a note to keep her tail away. Mida was left open-mouthed at what just happened. But only a couple of seconds went by before she felt a longing desire light up within her. Every inch of her body craved to feel Bailey nearby once again. Being cornered against the desk, hot breath against her ear like she was prey. She was clinging to herself and drooling at the thought of being forced into submission. Forget about the boys of Akademi, Mida wanted the alpha female. She shivered with excitement as she started to plot out her plan.

Bailey, on the other hand, shuddered with disgust at what this teacher was doing. Though she wasn’t denying the woman’s attractiveness, she didn’t like show-offs. She felt the need to eat something and checked her pockets for any leftover cash. She grumbled and went to the cafeteria. Maybe Storm had an extra dollar. Low and behold, he was there with Monika and some other girls. He raised his head up when he noticed her.

She bonked his head with a thud, startling the other people around the table. “I need some cash for food,” she grumbled. “Got your wallet?”

He shoved her off. “Go get food from, Phil! You never pay me back.”

“Come on, Storm. Just give them an extra dollar and they can get some chips from the vending machine,” the shorter girl with pink hair insisted. She had a red hair clip and looked much shorter than everyone else.

The twins growled a bit before he answered, “Fine. But you’re taking Ein into town later. Here.”

Bailey took the cash and waved goodbye, making sure to hit Storm one last time before leaving. She got her lunch, rather unhealthy but it worked and was about to leave before Monika ran up to her.

“Why don’t you sit with us, Goldie? Maybe introduce yourself to my friends.”

She was hugging Bailey’s arm, pulling the hybrid towards herself. Bailey gave into her pleading eyes and sighed. She let Monika lead her and sit her down. She was clinging to Bailey as she ate.

“S-So, uh, I’m Storm’s sister, Bailey,” she introduced.

The older twin nodded and pointed to each person at the table. “Yeah, a couple of them are in your class actually. There’s Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, and Momoru.”

Bailey waved and munched on her lunch. “So, y’all are part of the lit club?”

The one with blue eyes excitedly nodded. “Yup! And I’m the vice-president! You know, Storm told us a lot about you.”

She glared at her brother. “Oh, he has, has he? Well, did he tell you what he was ‘bout to do this morning?”

Monika rolled her eyes at the mention of it, but then she pulled back when Bailey almost hit him with a book. “Fucking dumbass! Tryin’ to steal my shit!”

Yuri’s anxiety grew even more as the twins snarled at each other. The atmosphere has been tense since Bailey approached. Monika tried to ease her friend into a calmer state. “Hey! Don’t get mad at him! Goldie!”

Bailey took in a couple of deep breaths before nodding and looking down at her food. “Sorry, rough day in class.”

Natsuki finally got the gist. “Ooh, was it Ms. Rana? I can’t believe you picked up that entire desk.”

Storm tilted his head to the side. “Wait what?” He looked up at his sister with a serious stare as he asked, “What happened?”

Sayori sighed as she continued to drink her water. Momoru scratched his cheek as he clarified, “Well, Bailey’s sub has kind of a rep for being the school slut. So she tried putting some moves on her aaaand things were weird.”

Before the hybrids could argue again, Monika defused it. “Don’t bother trying to get her reported. Everyone in this school already tried that. Let’s just change the topic.” She looked back at Bailey. “Have you thought about a club yet?”

“Pffft, no. You really think I think about things?” She opened the can of soda with a hiss then chugged half of it down. “As if. Besides, I got plans after school today. I need to get new contacts. Since I lost my old ones, I’ve been using my glasses.”

“And a haircut,” Storm included.

She groaned and tossed her stuff in the trash bins. “I’ll cut it Saturday. Anyway, see ya around.”

Instead of going to class, she ditched, knowing that the substitute teacher would be all over her at this point. She needed a place to hide. The rooftop wasn’t an option. Maybe the gym? As Bailey wandered outside of school, she noticed the school garden. There wasn’t anyone around, most likely from lunch being almost over. 

‘Ah perfect, there’s a shed I can hide in... Aaaaand, it’s locked.’ She looked around and didn’t see anyone. Growing out a claw, she started to pick the lock to the gardening shed. The lock clicked as it opened and Bailey slowly pushed the shed before closing it behind her. There were still two hours before 3:30. She started playing on her phone and even took a nap. But nothing could help pass the time enough. This was probably going to be the last time she ditches class. Her ears perked up when she got a text. It was Storm.

**My classmate said u weren’t in class >:|**

**Where u at??**

in the closet

who even snitched?

**Not telling, but why**

can u like, not rn???? ill attend class tomorrow

its boring ditching

**Ur fault honestly**

**If u ditched with me, it wouldve been better lmao**

yeah yeah, talk some other time

now tell me who snitched 

**Classmate who has my number :p**

**Cya later, putting phone away before getting caught**

Bailey sighed as she was forced to turn off her phone. There was still one more hour before class ended, and this was going to be the longest hour of her life. Her eyes slowly started to close again. Another nap for her to succumb to. When she opened them again, she was in an open field. It was a bright sunny day with only a gentle breeze flowing through the long grass. It was only grassy hills as far as the eye can see. But if she looked closely, she could see a silhouette of a tree with someone standing underneath it.

With nothing else around, she decided to walk there and approach the stranger. Time was still as she traveled, but she was only halfway there when she suddenly heard the beeping of an alarm. She groggily opened them and turned off her phone. Bailey looked around, she was still in the shed, then checked the time. Ten minutes before the bell rang. She decided to leave already before someone tried to look for her.

As she locked up the shed, her phone buzzed about another text. This time for Phillip.

**Hey, I need u to cover for me during cleaning time**

**Just some not all of it**

It was now her priority to help her brother. She got to his class without anyone bothering her and waited for him outside the door. Now that he was apart of the Cooking Club, he was wearing a bandana over his head like the other members. The dark blue and constellation patterns complimented his looks.

“Hey, Philly,” she greeted as he came out. “What did you need my help with?”

“I agreed to take over for dishwashing today but now the teacher needs me to take some things to the Student Council Room.”

“Sooo, I’m cleaning some dishes?”

They started walking to the club room and he nodded. “Yeah, but don’t worry! It’s just for this. I’ve got the ones during club activities.”

They parted ways and Bailey got to scrubbing the used cooking utensils. Her tail was relaxed and she was humming a small tune. Every once in a while, her hair would fall in her face and she’d blown it up, only for it to fall again. It became such a bother that she stopped after the fifteenth time. As she was rinsing, she heard the door open. It was the cooking club leader.

Amai was startled to see the wolf-girl doing the dishes, accidentally making a squeak noise. Bailey raised her head and saw her.

“Ah, you. Sorry, my brother asked me to help clean the dishes since he is helping a teacher.”

“That’s quite alright! I think Storm told me about it. I was actually going to do it myself.”

Bailey shook her head as put the last clean dish on the counter. “Nah it’s cool. Here, check this.” She took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, before releasing a gust of wind on the dishes, instantly drying them. “As Phillip’s sister, it’s kind of my job to pick up after him.”

Amai was surprised to see the hybrid’s magic. Not only did it get the job done fast, it was pretty powerful making the towels fall off their hooks. 

“W-Wow! I don’t think I’ve seen something like that up close!” she admired.

Bailey shrugged. “I’ve practiced. Anyway, did you need anything? Other than doing my brother’s work of course.”

The other shook her head. “Not that I can think of. Since you cleaned them already, I guess we’re free. I’ll just be getting some ingredients ready.”

Goldie nodded and sat on the counter. “Mind if I stay here then?”

“Not at all! In fact, I can use the company.”

“Cool.” She watched Amai as she moved throughout the kitchen, taking the time to observe her. Though they were both short, Bailey was taller by an inch. Amai’s dark eyes bothered her immensely. Maybe it’s because she sympathized with her, but what was twisting her tail about another student?

‘She’s... so nice. Why does she have them?’ she thought. ‘Is it insomnia? Or is it... a bit like me?’

Feeling her intense gaze, the club leader turned to look up at Bailey. "Is there something wrong?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged. "Well, yesterday when we met, I can't help but notice that you look tired. Is it trouble sleeping?"

Amai looked down at the blunt statement. Her hands stopped sorting the bowls. Her expression told Bailey almost everything. "Figures. Well, I'm not gonna pry but I suggest using makeup if you don't want someone noticing. As someone who can stay up an entire night, I get panda eyes too."

She chuckled at the joke. A small smile on her face, but it was worn off upon seeing the light brunette worrying a little. "A-Ah! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Just saying what's on my mind."

"Oh no! Don't worry about it! I'm actually glad you've pointed it out." She turned to lean on the kitchen island. "It means that someone cares, or I'm not hiding it well. Is... Is it okay for you to listen? I haven't had anyone to talk to because I don't want to burden them too much."

Bailey got off the counter and gestured to the table on the other side of the clubroom. "I mean, I'm not gonna stop you, but I'm not the best person for this stuff. Let's sit."

They sat across from each other in silence for a few minutes. Before Bailey was about to call it off, Amai already began what happened.

"A few weeks before you showed up, there was a boy. And well," the hybrid already knew what to expect, it was a bit obvious but she bit her tongue not to say anything, "I started falling in love with him in a week, and I confessed to him on Friday. B-But then he rejected me." She had her hands firmly on her lap as she confided in Bailey. "T-This was how we first met actually. All sad and vulnerable..."

"So you admit that you're sad?"

"W-Well, I've healed and I'm feeling much better compared to last time. I'm surprised you even asked," she commented while looking up to the hybrid. "You don't seem like the type to do that."

"Yeah, I'm not. That's something I won't deny." She had a reassuring smile on her face and put her hand out, which Amai accepted. Compared to the hybrid who just watched the dishes, Amai's palms felt soft and her nails were trimmed. "But I consider you to be my brother's friend, and if he trusts you already, then so do I. That means you're also my problem if you're feeling down."

She hesitantly nodded and stared back. Her mint green eyes glanced away once again. "Do you have any advice on this kind of thing? You seem like a reliable person. And your brothers talk about you fondly."

Bailey flinched as she relied on her. "R-Really? Uh... Give me a second to think." Thank god her hair covered her eyes. Otherwise, Amai would see how much she was panicking. In her mind, Amai was a sweetheart but someone who fell too easily by the sound of it. She had to phrase the words correctly to not only seem cool but to also keep it platonic and helpful. Her ears slowly pointed forward as she thought before raising her head with a serious expression.

"I'm taking this from my own experience so you don't need to rely on me," she paused before continuing. "When it comes to emotions, both parties are vulnerable, that also means you need to be ready if something happens... Now, I’m not the best when it comes to relationship crap. But, I guess you could say, loving someone comes at a cost, so you need to be ready to pay it. By the sounds of it, you weren't ready so be sure to take your time next time.”

The cooking girl nodded as she listened. Who would’ve thought that the mysterious new girl would be such a listener? She’s definitely earned some brownie points with Amai. 

Bailey got up and patted Amai’s head as she walked by. “You think on that. I’m gonna put the dishes away.”

She closely watched as the hybrid went to the kitchen to do her chore. Her fingertips glowed had a faded golden aura around them and the dishes started to float one-by-one. Her second impression left a mark in Amai’s memory. Bailey was easy to open up to and even put in her own word. But what puzzled the brunette the most was when she said ‘my own experience.’ There had to be a reason she seemed distant. From the corner of her eye, Bailey noticed her staring and got flustered. Her ears went back and her tail curled around one of her legs.

“U-Uh... Do you mind? It’s hard to focus on my magic when someone is staring..."

Something about her sudden bashfulness really struck Amai. "I'm sorry! It's just something I'm not used to seeing. It is a useful gift.”

Once the dishes were gone, she nodded. “It is. But it’s draining. It took me years to do enough for simple chores.” She checked the time on her phone. “Hm. Seems like my brother is getting held up. In the meantime, mind whipping up some updog?”

Puzzled by the strange word, the chef girl peered up at Bailey with bright eyes. “Hm? What’s updog?”

She fell right into her trap, and the hybrid hooted at the stupid pun. “Nothing much. What’s up with you?” Laughing a bit more, she got a dry rag and began wiping the counter. “Sorry, I like to throw in puns. Keeps ya on your toes! Just relax, Amai. I’ve got the work today.”

Bailey flashed a determined grin when she giggled. Definitely a new side that Amai was curious about. However, it was strangely comforting for her. First being her personal outlet now helping her clean, this girl was practically a prince straight of a storybook. Amai nodded and went back to the table to think, even using her phone to appear distracted. But she couldn’t hide her rosy cheeks as the hybrid ran through her mind.

Maybe this one wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to move my work around on different sites, sorry about that.


	10. Side Piece 2: Different Perspective

Muja started organizing the medicine cabinet. It's become a routine for her. From the window, she saw a certain hybrid walk past the window. She had her arms behind her head and was walking to the garden it looks. Or rather dancing to some beat from her headphones. She would spin and sway as she mouthed the lyrics to the words. The nurse giggled a little. She found it rather cute. Bailey's different behavior if no one was watching. She disappeared as she went around the shrubs to the garden. She couldn't help but wonder if there were other things that she did alone. In fact, why was she going to the garden? Lunch was almost over. She concluded that the werewolf was choosing to play hooky. Muja accidentally knocked over one of the pill bottles when her mind wandered too far and tried cleaning it up.

She noticed that Bailey has been on her mind more often than she'd like. If she were a student, she would have been tailgating the hybrid. Clinging to her arm, clumsily complimenting her, maybe even one day standing under the cherry blossom tree. As much as she liked the idea, Bailey was still a girl, and although she cross-dressed as a male, did she actually date other girls? Was she even single? A girl that kind couldn't be. But she was also mysterious and distant than others. It was eye-catching. Her thoughts were disturbed when a freshman opened the door. It was Meichi. It's become a regular thing for him to be in the infirmary because of his poor health. He wasn't alone though. His black hair reminded Muja of Bailey and his right eye was the same exact gold color while the left eye was an electric blue.

"What seems to be the problem this time, Meichi?"

For the time being, Muja would have to settle with admiring the hybrid from afar for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored in class one day and came up with this. There wasn't a specific reason why I chose Muja, I asked my friend to pick a character for no reason and Muja popped up.


	11. (8) Two Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter, but Bailey meets an old friend? Are they still friends??

After changing her shoes, Bailey was waiting at the front of the school. However, she didn't notice that someone was watching her from a cherry blossom tree. Black eyes watched her as she patiently waited. Then a sleek car slowed in front of the hybrid and she climbed in. As it drove off, the white-haired girl texted on her phone what she witnessed to the student council president.

Just saw ur lil puppy hop in a car ;p

**What did it look like?**

**Did you get its license plate?**

Ye, here

She sent a picture of the car right before it left.

Im kinda curious why ur interested in the new kids

Also her brothers are still in school attending their clubs

**Our families are close, which is why I'm concerned about them.**

**We knew each other as toddlers.**

**As for the other three, keep a close eye on them. I'll be in a meeting.**

Ayiy capn

Bailey sat in the back with her brother’s corgi. She took off her uniform jacket and put up her hair in a ponytail. The driver of the car glanced at the mirror as she was doing so.

“Your grandfather left a jacket under the seat, milady,” he informed.

Bailey scooted over and lifted the cushion to change. “Ah, thanks, Al.” She put on the purple hoodie, hiding away her ears and putting the hood up. She pulled out a face mask from the compartment behind Al’s chair and put it on, then fixed her signature scarf as a final touch. “How long till we get there, Al?”

“To Buraza Town, I’d say,” he looked around at the traffic, “ten minutes.”

The man with light blue hair sped the car up. His crimson eyes focused back on driving. “You know, Saikou Corp has agreed to hire our company’s security.”

“Oi! What’d I say ‘bout business and driving?” Bailey took a quick selfie and leaned back. Her ears and tail were completely gone to appear more human and she had Ein on her lap. “I get that they’re a big deal, but they’re my uncle’s problem. Besides, it’s not like I’ll be inheriting it anytime soon. I'm not the oldest after all.”

Alvaro simply smiled. “Apologies, Miss. I’ll keep that in mind next time. How was school?”

Bailey scoffed as she made posted the picture on her public account. “It was... interesting I guess. The people there are nice.”

“Have you made any friends?”

“I’ve got this one group of people. They’re pretty cool.” She put her phone away and got Ein’s leash, clipping it on the dog. “See ya around, Al.”

He nodded and parked in front of the corner. She hopped out and closed the door, then Alvaro drove away. She sat next to the muscular man, who was slurping some ramen. Atticus looked to his side and then smiled. 

“Hey, Feathers! How was your day?”

She shrugged. “It was fine. So what’s today’s plan?”

The man gave her a bowl. Her grandfather already paid for it. “Well, other than getting your prescription, I was thinking of getting some stuff for your birthday since I couldn’t spend it with you.”

“Why didn’t you get Storm then?” She slurped up some noodles. Strangely enough, it was the middle of June, so why would her grandfather use her birthday, which was in April, as an excuse to spend time with her?

“I already spent time with him. I wanted some one-on-one time with my granddaughter!”

Bailey laughed at his fatherly personality. Maybe her father would’ve been the same if he stayed alive long enough. Curse the American forest fires... She downed her food and turned back to him. She held onto his hand and pointed down.

“Let’s get going, Grandog.” She pointed down to the corgi. “Ein could use the exercise.”

Atticus’s smile grew on his face. His silver facial hair was scruffy as he combed it. Every once in a while, they’d have to stop for someone, since she posted a picture of herself to let some fans know she was nearby. Her texts were on mute though, so she couldn’t see her friends trying to text her. The pictures she took with her fans were rather sentimental. Bailey would take requests from them, within a limit of course, and even signed their merch. Luckily, no one has recognized her from school yet, most likely from her styled hair, having no glasses, and having no canine features. The black mask on her face also covered her mouth. She handed Atticus the leash and pointed to the game store.

“Hey, Grandog. Can I get a new game?”

“Do you know which one you want?”

Bailey nodded and her grandfather gave her the money she needed. She walked in and talked to the clerk. However, back in the group chats, Hanako was freaking out.

Cinnabun: (╯°□°）╯can u believe it?!?!?! Quiver is out in town!!! And theyre soooo close

Osa: Ok and??? We hav better things to do than to chase celebrities

Tae: Hanako just happens to be a big fan of them, especially since they started streaming that one game, I forgot wat it was

Cinnabun: OMGGGGG ಥ_ಥ Midori just sent me a picture of her with them ;A;,,,,

Osa’s Friend: Wait, didn’t Storm mention that his sister was going into town?

Tae: Oh yeah! I think Thunder said that their grandfather missed out on Bailey’s birthday, so he wanted to spend some time with them

Tae: Maybe she can send a pic of them???

Cinnabun: She muted her phone so i cant call her T-T or tell her to send me a picture

Osa’s Friend: She isn’t trying to avoid us is she? We saw her at the lockers, but she didn’t say hi...

Tae: No, that can’t be it, she looked like she was in a hurry for something

They kept on texting while Bailey was spending some time in town. She was with Atticus next to a store. He was on the phone with one of his sons. They were waiting for Alvaro.

He hung up with a sigh. “Sorry I have to cut the day early, Feathers. Freddy made a big company thing and wants me to give the final word in person.”

Bailey just got her contacts and was messing with them on her eyes. She shrugged. “It’s fine, I’m guessing I’m joining too?”

“Oh no no! You don’t have to!” he jeered. “I don’t need you to worry. Besides, Mr. Saikou is there with his daughter, it would be annoying to have two teens in the office.”

She shrugged her shoulders again. With how much Bailey shrugged, it’s amazing she hasn’t gotten any shoulder pain. “I don’t really mind. I’d get to go around the office and see some folks. Eat some snacks.”

Her grandfather gave in to her suggestions and let her join him at the ‘office.’ In quotes, because this part of Okami Productions didn’t just focus on security, they also worked with police dogs. As they walked through the halls, Atticus had several people changing his casual clothes into a new suit. Unlike him, she had to stop and take the clothes. She scampered into the bathroom to change before rushing back out to catch up. Ein was waddling his little legs to keep up.

Her grandfather looked back at her. “How far can you teleport?”

“Up to the top floor.” She had on a blue and black track jacket and a pair of jeans along with a white tee. Her hair was still tied back but it still looked like a mess despite it being fixed. She picked up Ein, and the three both teleported up.

When they got to the tenth floor, the hybrid felt a bit queasy in her stomach but she shook it off when she saw the two CEOs. But she was a bit surprised to see another teen and in her school uniform too. However, instead of the white and blue sailor uniform, it was pure white with red edges. She swore that they were opposites, with silver hair and crystal eyes. She had flawless skin that matched her neatly cut locks. Her aura reeked of leadership.

Bailey felt a bit self-conscious staring at her. The man looked up at the two. “Ah, you must be Atticus Barkington. Although, I was not expecting a second person. Who might this be?”

“My granddaughter, Bailey Barkington. And my grandson’s dog.”

He stared at her like he was expecting something, but the hybrid only bowed. She could tell in the man’s gaze that she was every bit inferior to him. But he couldn’t say that, especially with this deal. The other CEO greeted them with a warm smile. Despite one of his eyes being grey and lifeless from a scar, the other one was a sweet honey color. His dark hair was swept over to one side to show off a faded buzz. A second thing that stood out was his tattoos. To the ordinary eye, they were just designs, but Bailey knew that Uncle Fred did magic.

“Good evening, Bailey,” he greeted. “I am a bit surprised that you came. I was not expecting Frederick’s niece to arrive.”

She only nodded, switching her excuse of visiting into something else. “I wanted to check out the magic grounds and perhaps get my brother’s dog into shape.”

Atticus eyed his granddaughter, catching her lie, but Frederick chuckled. “Of course you do. You know where it is. Feel free to bring dinner home too.”

At the mention of magic, the other man perked up. “Perhaps my daughter can learn a thing or two from your niece. If you don’t mind that is.”

Her uncle glanced only for a second before giving a reply. “I’m sure she can do that. Though, wouldn’t this be a good time for you to learn a bit about agreements, young lady? I've heard from Mr. Saikou that you're already learning about business.”

No longer addressing the older Saikou, Megami knew exactly what to say. “I’d be honored to join and learn from Bailey.” She turned to the hybrid. “After all, I have heard what they say about you and your use for magic.”

They walked out together with Ein and Bailey was now tense. “Err... so... You’re the corps heir? Must be a lot of weight on your shoulders. I’m glad I’m not first for my grandad’s company.”

Megami was silent as she followed. For Bailey, it was hard to read since the energy she emitted was nothing like she felt before.

“You know you could be at ease with me right? We used to mess around when we were kids after all.”

Silence once again.

Bailey sighed and pushed the button to the elevator. “I should’ve expected you to be different.” She sighed. “After all, I still remember what they said about Saikou when we were kids.”

Cue the awkward elevator music. Megami side-eyed the young Barkington before staring straight again. “... It’s been a while, Bailey.”

The hybrid perked up. Ein picked up on her sudden change of mood and looked up. “Yes, it has. And my magic has gotten stronger since then. I can pick you up for example. And I can do some powerful stuff with a guitar. How about you, Silver? Still focused on being CEO?”

Megami continued to look forward. “That is correct. I was assigned a husband, but then my father and grandfather decided against it after finding more suitable suitors.”

Bailey couldn't handle this tension between them. They looked like complete opposites. They were practically two sides of the same coin. While the Barkington family didn’t care who wedded who, Saikou was strict on marriages as well as inheritance. Bailey was a hybrid while Megami had two parents of highly elite statuses. Bailey’s grandfather from the human side literally disowned her because of her mixed blood. The elevator doors dinged then opened. The businessmen moved out of the way upon seeing the teens.

“Ah! It’s Frederick’s niece! Make room!”

Megami followed Bailey as usual. Ein was right next to the hybrid. She was leading them to the south side of the building; the lounge. Not only was it complete with a snack bar and break room, Archibald specifically helped their uncle design it. Meaning he knew who worked there and what would be cooked. There was a man at the counter. Like most of the family, he had messy black hair. His eyes, however, were heterochromatic; one a lilac purple and the other a watery blue. He had a pretty average build and seemed pretty healthy.

“Do my eyes deceive me? Is dat Lil’ G?” His accent was heavy. He leaned forward as Bailey and Megami sat.

Ein ran off somewhere, most likely to the training grounds. The hybrid had a knowing grin as she pointed a couple of finger guns.

“Ayyyy! You know me, cousin!” she jeered back. “And this is Saikou’s kid.”

He signed something that made Bailey turn red. She signed back with her hands and her cousin ruffled her head.

“I’m just messin’ wid ya! Nice to meetcha! Da name’s Lucas, but call me Luc.”

The silver princess nodded as she introduced herself. “Megami Saikou, Ichirou Saikou’s daughter.”

Lucas nodded knowingly. “Yeah yeah. I got dat. Uncle Fred’s been worrying ‘is head off over this dealin’. Ya want the usual, G? And some food for your siblings?”

Bailey nodded. “And I want some water, I’m heading to the magic grounds.”

He went to the little cooler under the counter and pulled out two water bottles. “Gonna be showin’ off your spells to your little girlfriend?”

Lucas snickered at his tease. She snatched the drinks and grumbled, “Don’t let Luc rile you up, Silver. He likes to mess with folks.”

“And don’t mind my cousin, Saikou Girl. She likes to whoo ladies by showin’ off her magic.” She waved her hand a little and he was suddenly smacked on the head by an unknown force.

Bailey hopped off her seat, Megami followed suit. Though she was almost emotionless, she felt a small spark at seeing her old friend from long ago. Something she thought was gone and couldn't be brought back.


	12. (9) The Magic of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megami begins her apprenticeship with Bailey.

Bailey got into a meditation pose, patting on the patch of grass next to her. The sun was still up, but it was starting to go down. She looked up at Megami with a tiny bit of hope.

“You said you wanted to learn a bit right? Well, there just might be a chance for you.”

This part of the company was flourishing with nature. It was unusually sunny considering it was summer, and there was slight a breeze. The only sounds were the gentle rustles of the oak tree branches and the light trickling of a small pond. The entrance to the towering security building was behind them.

Megami sat and copied Bailey’s pose. Her stiff build easily got used to the serious pose. “The weather here is peculiar, Bailey.”

She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air. “That’s what most of the humans say. This part of the building is strongly connected to the magical core of this world. A reason why my grandfather wanted to build here.” She took in another breath. “Besides, ever since science came along, magic has been declining. It’s hard to find a human sorcerer nowadays.”

The silver heiress copied the hybrid, taking in deep breaths and trying to feel the 'connection.’ Or something. She peeked from the corner of her eyes to glance at Bailey. While she was at complete peace, Megami had trouble relaxing.

“You have to clear your mind, Silver,” she muttered. “Don’t try too hard to learn magic. It comes to you naturally, not by force.”

“Can we just try something?” she asked. Although her voice was monotone, Bailey could pick up its impatience. "I've had dozens of mentors. None of them showed me actual magic." Though she tried her best not to show it, her frustration was coming through.

Bailey sighed and got up. “Why not. Okay,” she pulled Megami up on her feet, “let’s try sparring first. Werewolves may not be the biggest spellcasters, but they have a much larger magic source than... well humans. Concentrate on something. Some kind of anger or maybe a happy memory.” Switching to a fighting stance, she quickly jabbed at Megami and a shockwave went through the heiress.

“It’s a basic self-defense move,” Bailey informed. She kicked off her shoes and got in a more comfortable form. Ears out and tail swishing, her bare feet felt natural on the soft grass. “Try jabbing me, Silver.”

The heiress took in a deep breath, exactly how Bailey did, then tried to strike her fingers into her arm. Hence tried. Bailey easily deflected it. Then another strike, and another. Megami’s fingers were glowing and sparkling with silver sparks. But it hardly did any damage to the hybrid.

“Okay, maybe jabbing was a bad idea. Just try grabbing me. The move is called Shocking Grasp after all.”

The heiress nodded and tried her best once again. But using her abnormal speed, Bailey deflected by hitting her wrists away. She was about to do it again but Megami learned to move her arm then grab.

Sparks flew and Bailey yipped. Worried she hurt her bad, she let go, only to see the adoration in her golden eyes.

“Hell yeah! You got that in one day, Silver!” She beamed excitedly. “Okay! Next spell is the first one I learned! I’ve used it on you before when we were pups and it’s simply a wind-producing spell!”

She turned to her left, where the trees were. Bailey punched the air with a loud grunt and wind blew past her. It made the trees suddenly blow before going back in place. “Here now you try!”

Now excited, she positioned Megami into the correct stance, unaware of how close they were. The silver princess felt her heart pound a bit hard. This strange feeling... She had always thought it was gone before, but now that Bailey was back, she could feel something ignite. She looked down and silver eyes met gold. Wanting to please the hybrid, she moved her arms and punched the air. It didn’t make a powerful gust but some branches moved. Megami was disappointed but the hybrid’s tail perked up.

“Awesome! Do it again!” She got in the same stance, feet apart and arms up. “I’ll do it with you! When you move, you have to exhale. I used to do it with a shout to make it more powerful. Watch.” Bailey grunted loudly once again as she struck the air. With each movement, Megami could feel her guard lowering. The meek pup from the office was turning into a proud wolf. She joined in on Bailey’s movements. She didn’t just think about her emotions this time. Megami was thinking of a way to impress her childhood friend.

Bailey halted and bounded up. “That’s great, Silver! You’re turning into a real caster! I’ve met humans twice your age who have trouble casting level zero spells. Let’s take a break for now.”

They sat back-to-back and drank their water. For once, Megami was the one to break the silence. “You’d do great in the Martial Arts Club.”

“Pardon?”

“Your brother was talking about you in class,” she mentioned, “I’m saying that you would do great in martial arts.”

Bailey took another sip. “I can’t really. The counselor already said I can’t fight any of the students, Martial Arts Club included. And I don’t want to join a club my brothers are in, you’ve seen us as pups fighting.”

“Oh! You know what?” Her tail perked and she got excited. “I was thinking about the Occult Club. You know dark magic and stuff. I probably won’t outright join, but I think it’d be cool to start expanding my knowledge on the dark arts.”

Before Megami answered, an announcement was made for the girls.

“We should go then. And Bailey,” Megami offered her hand, “it truly was good to see you again.”

Her smile seemed genuine and Bailey accepted her offer, pulling on each other for her to get up. They went back to the tenth floor then bid each other goodbye. Atticus sent them out with a smile then called Alvaro to pick up Bailey.

“I’d better go back to your grandmother. I’ve got a couple more things to do with your uncle. Happy birthday!”

She rolled her eyes. “Late birthday. Really didn’t have to do that, Grandog.”

Bailey hopped in the car, helping her brother’s corgi to get in. The ride was silent other than the rumble of tires on the road. Alvaro glanced back in the mirror.

“How was the town, Miss?”

She unmuted her phone and it suddenly exploded with missed messages. “I enjoyed today. Grandad really knows me by now. Video games and ice cream.” She raised up her bag and showed some more things. “Even got me some jewelry. And then I got to teach Megami some spellcasting. She learns fast.”

Alvaro nodded. “That’s very nice of you, Miss. We are almost at your house.”

Ten more minutes went by and Bailey got home. She took back some food and put them on the table. Her siblings were all in the living room.

Maple looked up from her sketchbook. “Welcome back! Did Grandpa stay behind?”

“He stayed at the office with Uncle Fred.” Ein ran over to Storm and greeted him. “Apparently Saikou Corps wanted to work with OP for security. Dinner’s here. I already ate so I’m gonna chill in my room.”

They thanked Bailey and she went upstairs. Unlike her siblings, Maple had dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were dark, but at a certain angle, they were a night blue color. Catsanova already ate and was lazily laying on her chair as the hybrid was changing. She sat on the floor and got on her phone. And went into the group chat with her school friends.

Puppy Dog: ey

Cinnabun: •0• she’s here AAAAAA

Tae: Evening Goldie! How was ur day?

Osa: ABOUT TIME! HANAKO HAS BEEN SPAMMING THE CHAT ABOUT U

Cinnabun: do u blame me??? (*´д｀*)

Cinnabun: she got a chance to meet Quiver

Puppy Dog: ...im sry wot??

Osa’s Friend: This streamer that she’s been watching, they were in town with u and she wanted to meet them

Hanako sent a picture of Bailey from her Instagram. She coughed awkwardly, despite being alone. So Hanako was one of her fans... On one hand, she was flattered. On the other, it was a little bump on the road.

Puppy Dog: ._.

Puppy Dog: ._.;;;;

Osa: Whats with that reaction???

Puppy Dog: ... Tae... let me know if she freaks out

Tae: ???

Cinnabun: wait wut???? Why????

Puppy Dog: i thought it was obvious but apparently not...

Puppy Dog: im quiver lmao (´∀`)

Osa: Well that makes sense now

Tae: Aaaaa I can hear her screaming >_<;;;

Osa: I can hear it too! Tell her to be quiet D:< She's scaring my cat!

Osa’s Friend: That actually makes sense now, I just looked u up. You hav the same style and friends

Cinnabun: HDVEVCKUSGAH

Puppy Dog: im assuming shes still fangirling

Tae: Yeahhhhh shes been watching u for a while now

Tae: Id say a month

Puppy Dog: ah, new fan, thats fair

Puppy Dog: btw, dont out me in school, i dont want ppl approaching me bout dis stuff

Cinnabun: ofc not!!!! Id never do that ˇ︿ˇ

Puppy Dog: im assuming u havent seen my youtube then, i update that weekly

Tae: Not rly, she’s only started watching u when u started playing Elder Scrub

Puppy Dog: o dat thing, i got the newest one actually, might play after my break

Cinnabun: ur on break???

Puppy Dog: music break -w-

Cinnabun: u make music???

Osa: STOP TELLING THIS TO HANAKO

Osa: SHES GONNA BECOME UR FANGIRL

At that, Bailey laughed. Catsanova meowed up at his owner, who was covering her smile at her texts. She continued to text them until late at night. She got offline and changed before sleeping right away. For once, she felt truly relaxed. 

Meanwhile, in the Yamada Household, Hanako was freaking out.

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize them sooner!”

“Hanako! Please calm down!” Taro whined. “I’m trying to study!”

Taeko sighed as she got another text from Osana.

^w^ Osana: Didn’t Hanako start crushing on them last week?

Taeko: Yeah, but its a celebrity crush, its not like shed actually confess it

Taeko looked up from her phone. Hanako actually did calm down but was instead listening to the hybrid’s music. She wouldn’t actually have feelings for Bailey right? And even if she did, it had to only be a minor crush... Right?


	13. (10) A Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bailey gives Amai her little input, it seems like the baker girl is growing fond of her.

She woke up as usual. With Catsanova yowling at her for food. She did as he asked and got ready for school. To her surprise, she was getting quite a few messages. Some from her band, a few from some other group chat, and then one from an unknown number.

**Morning Bailey :3**

sry who dis?

**It's Amai! From the Cooking Club!**

**Phillip gave me ur number, sorry**

ah, ok, worried it was about somethin else

ya catch some zs?

**If ur asking if I slept well, I slept wonderfully!**

**I think ur advice rly helped me!**

ah shucks

Ur makin me blush >////<

illl c ya at school

She left the house with Storm and Monika. Now that she was wearing contacts, (more like contact for one eye) it was nice to not feel the plastic frame on her nose. Her brother seemed to notice.

"Neat! Now all you need is a haircut and you'll be getting the chicks!" he teased.

Bailey rolled her eyes in return, punching his arm as she growled, "It's not my fault that my contacts went missing. Besides, don't you think I should clean up my act?"

Monika tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

Storm pulled out his phone to look for a picture. "You see, Ika, in our old school, Goldie had an incident, so she had to cut her hair. Now she's trying to grow it back, but she chooses not to fix it! Which makes her look like a wannabe emo."

"Stick a cork in it! I don't have the time!"

"Bullshit! That's a lie! You're just a lazy dog!"

Before the twins were about to get into a heated argument, Monika got Bailey's attention by getting in the way. She put her hands up to her face and brushed some hair out of the way.

“Let me try something,” she muttered. Monika had a red hair clip in one hand as she was brushing Bailey’s bangs to the left side. She clicked the accessory in place with a proud grin. “There! Now everyone can see that cute face of yours!”

White ears bent back and tail between her legs, the hybrid was embarrassed. “Uhh... T-Thanks, Monika! B-But I’m good without that for now...” She awkwardly unclipped it then pocketed the hair clip.

Although she was disappointed, Monika didn’t push on wearing it. It was those eyes. Those golden hues that blocked out something, she just doesn't know what it was. They kept walking to school as a new routine, and every once in a while, Bailey would turn back.

“You two walk too slow!” she whined. “Later, slowpokes.”

She kept her usual pace as she climbed up the hill and changed her shoes. Amai approached her. Her sweet smile and bright mint eyes put Bailey at ease.

“It’s great to see you, Goldie!” she openly greeted.

It puzzled Bailey at her sudden welcome. Was it because she gave advice? Perhaps it’s just her being friendly. “Uh, hey?” Her voice went high as she greeted back. “Err... Did ya need something?”

The brunette giggled as she shook her head. “Nope!” she chirped. “I just wanted to greet you as soon as you’ve arrived!”

Bailey looked over at Amai’s face for a brief second. The dark marks were still there, but it looked better. What she didn’t notice, was her brother and Monika walking by. Especially the envious look her summertime friend had.

The hybrid crossed her arms as she leaned back. “Looks like you got some sleep just like you texted. You know, if you had some makeup, I could teach you how to cover them up.”

Amai couldn’t help but feel bashful at the offer. She really was a hopeless romantic. Her face flushed pink eye as tried to speak up. “N-No thank you. I appreciate that though. I actually wanted to ask you something...”

Bailey started walking to her classroom. The club leader followed behind her tail. She turned around and said, “What is it?"

The attentive perk of her ears and tail did remind Amai of a puppy waiting for their master's order. She forgot what she was going to say for a split second.

"I-I wanted to know if I can join you for lunch today."

"Of course you can. If you can find me," she replied. They stayed outside of Bailey's classroom, right outside the wall of it and at the end near the stairway. "I was thinking of snatching some stuff at the vending machine then hanging around the rooftop, so if you manage to catch me then I'd be happy to join you."

"Do you normally eat junk food? I'd be happy to make you something!"

She scoffed. "Nah. I'm good, Mai. I'm not gonna stop you, but maybe get my younger brother to help. He preps the meals back home so he can help you whip somethin' up. Werewolf tastebuds are different than human ones."

Amai nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang. Bailey gave her a pat on the arm then left. The simple tough lingered on Amai’s skin. She sat in the back as usual and waited for the teacher. Surprisingly, Mida wasn’t the sub so she relaxed. But she couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was watching her...

“Hey, uh... new kid. Can you be my partner for the project?”

She was lured out of her thoughts by someone talking to her. “Hm?”

“Weren’t you listening?” The phone addict rolled her eyes and showed a piece of paper. “The teacher gave us a project that’s going to be due next week. We need to partner up.”

She sighed. Her eyes wandered for an escape and stopped in front of her. Raibaru and Ayano looked like they already partnered up. “Actually, me and Osa are working together. Ain’t that right?”

Osana turned around and was about to protest but then saw Bailey with her hands together, begging for her to agree and mouthing ‘please.’ She reluctantly agreed with a flushed face and looked back at her notes.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah! I just needed to get my stuff!”

Hana groaned and walked away, most likely to get some other poor student to do her work. The hybrid sighed in relief.

“Phew. Thanks, Osa.” The girl turned her chair around to face Bailey. “Anyway, I zoned out during half the class. What’s the project on?"

"Hey! You said you were good at science!"

"I am! So I don’t listen. What’s the subject?" She took Najimi's notebook and went through the most recent ones. "Sound waves? Oh. Is that all? We can finish this in one day. I mean, it's just a wrap-up on what you've learned right? I learned this crap at my last school. But what’s different is that we used howls to explain them. Anyway, let read through this real quick.”

Bailey skimmed through Osana’s notebook on the unit. Her ears slouched forward as she focused more intently. It made the tsundere lose focus each time it moved. Not like it bothered her, it was an interesting sight for Osana since there weren’t many hybrid students. Plus, she only grew up around humans. The sight of wolf ears on someone’s head was going to need time to get used to.

“Here. I underlined the important things.” She slid the notebook back with a pencil. “I could be wrong though. I’m not the most fluent in Japanese so forgive me if I get a few things wrong. I also put a guide on the back page so feel free to rip it out. I suggest going over it while I,” she suddenly summoned a book into her hands, “go over this.”

The she-wolf was reading over her songbook, looking for her next song to post. Although she was taking a break, she needed to be ready for her next post. Subconsciously humming to each page, her project partner was trying to pinpoint the tune she was thinking of. 

"Hey. What song is that?"

"Oh. I-It's not a song. Just a tune that I've got in my head." She had a proud grin that proved she had the smaller bit of self-confidence. "I like making songs. I think I've texted you about that."

Osana tried to remember. "Wasn't that last night in the messages?"

"Yup."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes when the bell rang for lunch. Bailey got up immediately. "Don't forget to read the back, Osa. See ya around."

She pushed her chair in then left the classroom. As soon as she was about to turn the corner to the cafeteria, Amai caught up to her, clinging to her arm.

"Hey, Goldie!" Bailey flinched at the initial contact but tried to smile. She was used to being touched on her limbs.

She greeted back, "Afternoon, Mai. Need something?"

"Did you forget already? We agreed to have lunch." The pout on her chubby cheeks reminded Bailey of a grumpy hamster. She laughed to herself at the comparison, which only startled the cooking girl.

"There's plenty of time for that. Besides, I've got a nickname for you know. Or two really.” They walked to the rooftop together and sat next to each other on a bench. The hybrid made her book disappear and replaced it with her phone. "Here, hand me the food and I'll wolf it down."

She chuckled at the pun as Amai rolled her eyes. "I made sure to cook like how Phillip told me but try to put my own originality to it."

The chopsticks on top of the bento box made Bailey stop and study the lunch. The pinned back ears and tail wrap around herself. She was embarrassed. "Uh. P-Pouty... I can't use chopsticks."

"A-Ah! I figured you were going to say that." She handed a fork over, most likely from her pocket. "I didn't believe your brother when he told me. Sorry."

Their fingers brushed when they traded, and it only made Amai's heart rate increase. Her green eyes watched the hybrid closely. She could see the small canines peeking out of her mouth. Was there a piece of metal in her mouth?

"Neat. You made it good, Pouty." Although she had another nickname on her mind, maybe she shouldn't use it yet... She was practically glowing joy at the compliment. Amai nodded and started to eat her own bento.

"How are you enjoying it at Akademi so far?"

She shrugged. "Much smaller than my last school." She swallowed her bite before continuing. "My last school was an academy with some other neighboring human school. Practically rivals. So it's way more chill here than there."

"Were there fights?"

"No. Sheesh. It wasn't that hectic!" She pushed aside the now empty bento then stared up at the sky. "The academy was way more than that. Why should we fight a bunch of humans? It's illegal. We were rivals in other ways. Music, academics, and all that other crap. Plus, we had dorms."

"Then how come you moved?"

"I wanted a fresh start honestly," she paused to get more comfortable, leaning on Amai's shoulder, "I had some drama at my old school that I accidentally got involved with, and it just so happened that my siblings also wanted to move. So I took the opportunity to move away. The last place was Okukoza Academy. And the students who attended were usually mixed hybrid! I’m talking people that are probably dragons, devils, or even fairies! It’s crazy! Of course, I was also...”

As she rambled on about her last school, the chef girl really felt like Bailey was letting her guard down. With the natural smile she had as she gushed, her tail swishing back and forth from delight, Bailey was truly relaxed, and it made Amai relax. However, without her usual perceptiveness, she couldn’t sense someone listening in on them. The bell rang for afternoon classes and her ears perked. They brushed against Amai’s skin, making her flinch at their softness. Yet, she was oblivious and got up.

“Thanks for the meal, Sweet Cheeks!” They both jumped a bit at the nickname. “W-Wait! Shit, I didn’t mean to say that... Ya see, Cheeks because of your pouting from earlier, and Sweet for your kindness to me... Normally, it has other meanings b-but... Yeah...”

Amai only nodded with her usual shy smile. Her red face was starting to become a normal thing to both of them. “It’s okay! I find it nice. Now it makes me want to find you a nickname...”

They were walking back to class together, side by side. “Nah. Just go with Goldie like everyone else. A few of the other students though call me Puppy or even my middle name.”

“But I wanna give you your own! Like what you do with everyone else!”

They parted ways and went back to their classes. While Bailey was staring off to the window, as usual, Osana noticed she seemed more cheerful. Her tail swayed at a steady rhythm left and right. Was it because she finally got a full meal? She doodled on the side of her notebook. She drew a little puppy face with hair covering its eyes. When she realized what she did, she softly groaned to herself and started erasing it while muttering curses. The lessons went by with a blank mind and the bell rang for cleaning time. This time, Thunder sent her a text.

**Ey, I need u to help me set up sports stuff**

ye, be der in a few

Bailey whistled as she left with the other students. She was about to stroll on by the sociology classroom, technically the gaming room, but she noticed a group of them stuck to the computer instead of cleaning time. She went over and asked one of them what was happening. It looked like a roleplaying game and one that she's already played. It looked like a water level.

"Taku is trying to defeat the ocean boss. All of us already had a turn and he's already getting his ass kicked."

She peered over his shoulder. "Well, first off, change up the party members. Change it to electro, pyro, and cryo. The fourth and fifth one is up to you. Electro will keep giving them damage, cryo will keep them frozen, and pyro makes them take more damage. Then you'll be good to go."

"You think I didn't try that already?!" he whined. "I'll have you know that studying this boss's moves needs more than just a type advantage!"

"Huh, yeah. You're under-leveled too. You better get to grinding soon. Water dude is the easiest for me." She had a sly grin and chuckled.

She pushed him aside and reset the level before going into combat. The way her fingers moved over the keys surprised the gaming club. "Okay, wow. Keyboard is clammy. But anyway, watch this." The fire spearman stabbed the enemies swiftly while it cast some fireballs. "Fire also does damage on hydro. So the key is to keep using elements. But this party isn't high enough. I suggest grinding for more levels or-."

"Wait a minute! Now I know your voice! You're Quiver!" the girl with green hair chimed. 

Bailey scoffed. Gotta play this cool. "Right, and I'm the Sandman. Anyway, you need any other advice? I gotta help my brother."

They didn't answer so she took their silence as a no. "Alright then, feel free to talk with me if you need somethin'."

She started heading to the gym. Thunder was there, carrying a bunch of hurdles. He perked up and gestured to the closet behind him.

"Thought ya bailed on me. Rito asked me to set up some hurdles on the track."

"Some guys had some trouble with something so I helped."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing." He ruffled her head as she passed by. 

It didn't take long to layout the hurdles, and without anything else, she relaxed at the start of the line. Thunder stood over her and looked back on their work. He plopped on the ground with her. 

"Lil' Phil told me you've been hanging with that cooking chick." Her older brother had a cocky smirk and she rolled her eyes. It was that shit-eating grin that made her wonder if he was really her brother.

Bailey groaned and shoved him away. He snickered back and his tail wagged back and forth like a playful puppy. "You're a fucking dork, you know that?" She pulled her legs to her chest with another groan. "We're just friends. Plus, it seemed like she was going through a rough patch and I gave her some advice."

"And what would that be?"

She glared at him. "That's none of your concern. Anyway, when it's four, I'm gonna head out. Maple told me that she needed a model this morning because of some last-minute stuff."

Someone sprinted up to them and slid in the middle. She looked up from the ground at Bailey. With her arm holding her head up, Asu tried to act cool. "Hey, Goldie."

As much as she wanted to laugh at the move, Bailey held it together. "Er... Hey. Asu right?"

"Yup! Your brother told me I can steal ya for today since your younger brother got you yesterday!"

"O-Oh. Well, that's a bit awkward," she muttered. "My sister is expecting me home later. She needs my help with something. Maybe, we can exchange numbers instead?"

Asu sighed dejectedly. "I guess that'd work..." She was definitely disappointed with the low tone. Bailey saw that no one other than them was around. With a lazy huff of air, she got up and offered her hand to the athlete.

"Here, I've got an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, cliffhanger. Why? Because. Also, I'm starting to run out of pre-written chapters, sooo early released chaps are gonna be lessened. That game that they were playing in the gaming room is called Genshin Impact by the way. That's bout it.


	14. (11) Sudden Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new moon is coming up, putting a strange shift in Bailey's personality.

Asu looked up at the hybrid. She stopped midbreath when she made eye contact with her golden gaze. The sun was hitting her at the right spot. It was almost like her world opened up to other things besides a handful of things. She accepted Bailey's hand and got up. She felt her skin and filed claws against her wrist. She was a few centimeters taller than the other girl. Bailey pointed to the track which was littered with hurdles.

"How about a little race?" she offered. "Ever tried running against a werewolf?"

If Asu had a tail, it'd wagging at rapid speeds. She was pumped and she smiled with all her heart. She got in position as Bailey started to stretch. When they got low to the ground, she noticed that her hair was in the way. The blonde pulled back. 

"Hey, hold on a minute." She pulled a hair tie from her skirt pocket and was about to fix Bailey's hair. She stopped her.

Bailey shook her head. "It's fine. I can do it myself." She took it from her then parted her hair to tie it back. Now that it was out of the way, they both got back into position.

Thunder stood in the line between them. The hybrid counted how many times his tail would swing. ‘One... Two... Three!’ Surprisingly, Asu was doing the same and they sped off at the same time.

She was surprised that Bailey managed to keep her pace, being shorter made her take more steps. However, when the hurdles came up, that’s when Bailey shined. She jumped with grace. Her hair bounced when she landed and her tail brushed against the hurdle. Asu managed to leap farther rather than high her. Yet they were still neck and neck.

“Not bad, Goldie!”

It took her off guard but she nodded and continued to sprint. Bailey could feel the consequences of being indoors all day taking a toll on her. It certainly didn’t help with the crummy diet. In the end, the athlete won of course. She leaned against the shorter girl as they tried to catch their breaths.

“You were really close!” she praised.

“Pfft. Yeah. If I were in my wolf form, I’d beat you easily.” Unlike her attitude with her brother, she didn’t push off the arm on her shoulder. She stood up taller and took her phone out. “Now give me your number, so I don’t forget.”

Asu punched in her number and looked down at Bailey. “Remember what you used to call me? Sunshine?”

Before she could answer, her nose picked up a scent on the blonde. It was some sweat from running. In fact, it was a mix of everything she’s done today. Pool water from swimming, sweat and grass from running, and her deodorant mingling with her natural smell. It was calming, a little energizing if she thought on it, but otherwise, it comforted her.

“Put it as Honey Lemon.” Asu blinked at her confusedly and was about to ask her. “I already nicknamed someone Sunshine. I don’t like them...”

“A-Ah! Got it!” She input the new nickname and shakily handed her phone back. “But why Honey Lemon? It’s not because I’m blonde right?”

Bailey hummed. Her hair was still pulled back so Asu can see her thought process clearly. “That’s a factor, but it’s actually because of your scent. It’s what you smell like to me. Plus, honey lemon tea is my favorite.”

She thought about it for a second before bursting into a red face. Asu remembers studying werewolves back in middle school. Lycanthropes often associated good fragrances with close people. It was a positive trait to them so knowing that Bailey actually liked her scent was something that would really impact their relationship.

“T-Thanks,” she stuttered. She kept a mental note to keep using the new soap.

Asu saw Thunder in the background with his usual teasing face as he left their sight. The tension was back again.

“I... uh... I’d better get going,” Bailey said. “My sister you know.”

She watched her as she left and Thunder snuck behind her. "Oooh. You've got that look in your eye, Asu."

The athlete tensed up as she shook her head. "Pfft! Y-Yeah right! What look?!"

"No need to be shy about it!" he teased. "I mean, why do you think we moved? Sissy had an ex-girl near the academy. I suggested that we move to our brothers. Don't tell her about this, because Goldie can be a bit stupid when it comes to feelings, and she had a bunch of admirers. Just so happened she wanted a fresh start. Anyway, you need a drink after that run?"

Meanwhile, Bailey was waiting at the lockers for another text. 'Come on, if you're gonna tell me to come home, tell me how...'

"Good afternoon, Bailey."

The hybrid yipped out a reply and sent sparks around her. "Gah! Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." It was Megami. "I was just waiting for my sister to message me about something."

"That was a strong zap," she commented. "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Have you picked a club yet?"

She put her phone away and leaned against the locker. "Not really. I haven't thought about it. Besides, I'm already busy with other things. I don't mind helping out though." Her ears perked up after realization hit her. “Don’t tell me you need my help, Silver?”

“Well, it isn’t exactly help. It’s more,” she paused, either for dramatic effect or trying to find the right words, “I’d like more practice with you.”

“On?”

“With magic. You see, Goldie, out of all the magic teachers I’ve had, only you have managed to teach me.” Since Bailey’s hair was tied back, Megami could see her eyes staring up at her. “At first, my family figured it was because we were human. No Saikou has ever shown signs of magic after all. But then you came along. Honestly, I thought it was going to be the same. I even thought that you wouldn’t be able to teach me, you are the same age as me after all.”

The hybrid cut her off there. “Woah woah woah! Now, that’s an understatement, Silver! Magic isn’t something I can teach within a few days. It took me years to get to where I am. Hell, the only reason I know so much is ‘cause I went to a school for it. Sure, you could just be lucky, but just about anyone can cast a spell!” Her golden eyes showed a sparky gleam of passion. Whatever she was saying was being said from her heart. “With practice, even I can do powerful stuff! So don’t give me that, ‘I’m human’ bullshit. Or age gaps thing!” She breathed in to say one more thing but stopped herself. “N-Never mind. But sure. I don’t mind teaching you a couple more tricks. However, I can’t teach everything I know. Some are werewolf-only spells. I suggest finding a book of beginner spells.”

The passionate girl went back to her shell. Megami sighed and nodded. “Would a book from the occult club be suitable? They do practice magic after all.”

“Eh, maybe? I don’t do dark arts normally. On second thought, I’ll bring the book. Just let me know a time and date so we can meet up.”

The student president nodded in agreement. She was about to ask another question but Bailey’s phone went off. “Shoot. It’s my sister. See ya around, Silver.”

The hybrid started to leave school grounds while on the phone.

"How's it hanging, Maple Syrup?"

"Sorry! I just got out of my class. Anyway, I just got our aunt to make one of my sketches. I thought you could model it. I already called Al to pick you up at the house. I'm at the studio."

Bailey waited at the bottom of the hill next to the street. "Well, thanks for warning me..." she mocked. "You give me the clothes and I get paid as usual?"

"Yeah. Do you think I can fix your hair? It'll be some full-body photos."

The usual car parked in front of her and she hopped in. "Hair's already tied. Just got in the car, see you there."

The drive wasn't too long, only half an hour. She took off the jacket part of her uniform and made sure to redo her hair. Like her grandfather's company, her other uncle owned this building. What she didn't know, was that someone was once again following her. She went up to the room number and was surprised to see Quills. His short light grey hair stuck up on all ends and his ears were black. He was wearing a football jacket that was mainly black and rainbow at the cuffs.

"Ey, Lil' G!"

She smiled and greeted back. “Quills! Good to see you! It’s been a while. He’s modeling too?”

Maple was helping the photographer with the equipment. “Mhm. He got his merch stocked early so we agreed to book the same day."

It took a couple of hours to get through everything and by the time they were finished, it was already six. Quills rode in the car with Maple and Bailey, wanting to catch up. He sat in the back with his friend while Maple was at the front.

"Don't you have classes tomorrow though?"

He looked confused, his head tilted and ears bent to the sides. "Monday is a new moon, G. So the school's cutting the classes for the werewolves. Or did you forget?"

"Shit, really?!" She groaned and slid in her seat. "Man, I forgot normal school doesn't follow the moon phases. Tomorrow is gonna be a pain in the ass... I don't even have my meds..."

And it was. It was only Thursday morning and Bailey was feeling drained. Even Thunder was having a hard time keeping his head up. The group decided to walk together to form one large party. Monika and Phillip had to keep pushing them awake. When they got on school grounds, Bailey collapsed onto her desk and started to sleep. The loud thud made Osana and Raibaru turn around.

"Hey! What's up with you? Did you stay up late or something?"

The hybrid grumbled back, not even bothering to answer. Her ears and tail were tucked away. She didn't even have enough energy to pull them out. Luckily for them, one of the occult club students was there and noticed her strange behavior.

"S-She's a werewolf, yes? Could it be from the upcoming n-new moon that is approaching?" he suggested.

"New moon?" Raibaru questioned.

"Y-Yes... Normally werewolves get their energy from the moon, with the full moon being when they are f-forced to switch forms... S-Since there's no moon, her energy c-could be drained."

Bailey managed to raise her head as he finished. "Yeaaaahhhh. That's exactly... what's wrong..." She talked slowly before closing her eyes again.

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep on... Too late..." Osana rolled her eyes. "We can't have a teacher see her like this! She'll get in trouble."

The realization hit Raibaru right on the head. "Wouldn't that also mean that her brothers are going through the same thing?"

It was quiet for a few moments before they ran out of the classroom and down the hall. They got to 2-2 first and Storm was sleeping on the floor. A few of the students gathered around him. Megami was the only one making sure he was okay. She looked up as they got closer.

"I'm assuming the same is happening to the other one?"

Raibaru nodded. "Yup. She's tired too."

The student president nodded with understanding. "I'm not surprised. The only one who wasn't affected was the youngest, Phillip. He was taking Thunder to the infirmary to sleep more since his snoring was causing a disturbance."

Speak of the devil and he will appear, Phillip came on the scene. He was tired after carrying his beefy brother. His uniform was messed up and he had a bottle of water in each hand.

"Move. I've dealt with this before." His fingers glowed a bright blue color for a split second and he jabbed Storm in the rib, who yipped at the feel of ice-cold fingers. Phillip put a bottle on his desk. "Should be good for a few hours now. Freeze spell so it's perfectly harmless. And don't let anyone else drink this. I put some things in it to keep him awake throughout the day."

Megami stared at him. They were the same height, despite his young face. "Is this going to happen often now? It's going to be difficult keeping them in line."

"Not at all. This morning they forgot to take one of their meds and it takes me a while to whip up an energy formula on the spot." He spun the other bottle in his hands. "Thunder is gonna miss today though. I couldn't make one for him. I'll be heading to Sissy now."

He did the exact same with Bailey. Only instead, she kicked him back with a growl. When it was lunchtime, Osana and Raibaru checked on her.

"Feeling better now?"

"Normal, why?" Her hair was its usual mess so they couldn't see her glare. "Was it from this morning?"

"W-Well what else do you think?!" she yelled. "I-I was... worried about your education! Besides, we still need to work on that project! I can't have you slacking on m-me!"

Bailey clicked her tongue and scowled. "Sheesh... No need to be a bitch about it..."

Osana pulled back. This was the first time she heard the hybrid swear so rudely. "W-What?"

"Come on, you heard me. I really hate people who are two-faced," she grumbled. "It's annoying. You either appreciate it or not, so why act like you hate it?" She got up and slammed her chair back in the desk. "I'm takin' a walk. See ya."

She didn't have time for this. She really didn't feel like doing anything today. Why not skip for a day? And she did. She teleported off-campus to ditch the rest of her classes, draining even more of her energy. She made a mental note to send an apology to Osana.

hey, sorry about wat I said

It's shitty of me to blame the moon phase but I rly just woke up on the wrong side of the bed

it was messed up of me to talk like that

Guilt was clinging to her like a parasite. She didn’t mean to snap back, it just came out. It was hard to control her frustrations during certain phases of the moon. After all, she had emotions too. Maybe all this helping thing was catching up to her. She curled herself in bed and let her mind wander. 

‘She must hate me for saying shit like that. Though, I had a reason to do so. She’s always been rude to me since I got here actually... I thought it was just a little habit of hers, but today, it was just off...’ She felt something looming over her. But no one was around, it was just her thoughts getting to her. Telling her that it was her fault that she snapped back, that she was in the wrong. Her anxiety was crawling on her skin. It turned her usual grey mind dark with shame. Her heart quivered at the thought of what might happen. Her phone buzzed with someone calling her. Hesitantly, Bailey put it up to her ear.

She sighed. “...Yes?”

“Goldie? H-Hey! Sheesh, Osana said something happened. Where are you?” The voice was light and concerned. It was Taeko.

“I’m uh... I’m at home.”

“What? Why? I-Is it a werewolf thing?”

She stayed quiet before coming up with a response. “I... guess? I... New moons are hard... Think of it like you human girls on your cycle. Anyway, I didn’t want to deal with people...”

She can hear Taeko talk with someone before going back to the call. “We’re heading to your house right after school.”

“W-Wait. What? But what about-“

The senior hung up before she could finish. Bailey defeatedly sighed. They don’t know where she lives. So she didn’t have anything to worry about. She closed her eyes and started to nap, ignoring the hunger in her stomach. But that wasn’t until she added another line. When she finished, she felt a little bit better about herself as her eyes closed.

_1\. Everyone is out for something_

_2\. Good-looking people have the upper-hand_

_3\. Revenge is for the petty_

_4\. Some things aren’t worth fighting for_

_5\. Keep expectations low_

_6\. Have the courage to break-up if needed_

_7\. Nothing is free when it comes to emotions_

_8\. You can’t have everything you want_

_9\. Sometimes it’s better to put yourself first_

_10\. The hard truth is better_

_11\. Greed is a quality in everyone_

_12\. Anger covers vulnerability_


End file.
